Timeless Calypso
by madgirlsrock723
Summary: After 40 years in isolation Edward finally has a visitor. Will she be his friend or perhaps something more? Will this story contain sweet fluffy stuff 'cause I believe poor Edward deserves some happiness? Read and Find out! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Nobody from Nowhere

A/N: Sadly I don't own the rights to Edward Scissorhands. **heavy sigh** If I did, his movie would have had a happier ending.

* * *

><p>"Staring at a starry night sky<br>Dreaming up somewhere to go  
><em>Too many nights... ?<em>  
>'til that day comes<br>I'll be here  
>alone without a care<br>Nobody, nobody from nowhere."

Loneliness.

It consumes your mind and rips into your soul. It tears apart your heart and hollows out your insides. It causes this overwhelming ache because a part of you is missing-the part others create.

Edward hated loneliness, but he hated himself more.

Every day he wandered the cold corridors of his sanctuary. The only noise that could be heard was the deafening screech of metal scraping sheetrock. Occasionally one could hear the shattering of mirrors or the trimming of hedges, not that there was anyone was around to hear such noises.

At night he would sit alone in front of a broken, bloodstained window and peer out onto the sleeping suburbs. Once, he had ventured out into the pastel world, but it didn't end well. Like some sort of monster he had been chased back into his crumbling gothic mansion and forced to say goodbye to the women he loved.

Edward longed for contact from the outside world but he knew he couldn't go back. The people down there hated him, and would probably kill him.

Death.

He knew that if he truly was human he should have died years ago. On particularly dreary days he wished that he was dead. Deep down he believed he should be, after all he did kill a man.

Not only that, he had sliced open his beloved and hurt her little brother.

Nasty words echoed in his pale head from that bittersweet Christmas Eve night.

"_Call __a __doctor, __he __skewered __Kim.__"_

"_You can't touch anything without destroying it! Who the hell do you think you are hanging around here, huh? Get the hell outta here! Go you **freak**!"_

"_Are you serious? Losing me to a loser like that? He isn't even human!"_

A large hot tear dripped down his scarred cheek. Sadly, he believed what he heard was true. If it wasn't maybe Kim would have come back. Maybe he wouldn't have had to leave at all. A few more tears fell as he silently wept.

He got up from his place in front of the window and lied down carefully on his straw filled bed. He closed his eyes and began another restless night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Kalypso glared at her mother, yet again she had brought home a strange man from a bar. They were both in a drunken stupor and giggling like maniacs. She longed for some quiet and peacefulness in her home but ever since her mom had lost her job and began working as a bartender their little house was anything but that.<p>

When her mother wanted to be she was the best mom, caring, sweet, kind, and beautiful, but she could also be very irresponsible. Kalyspo had long accepted that fact and was forced to become an adult prematurely.

Her blue-at-the moment head was full of wisdom beyond her years. It had always frightened her that she knew so much about the world and how it worked…it was almost like her innocence had been stolen from her; along with a lot of other things.

Like her hair color for example. One morning she woke up with part of her originally whitish blonde hair dyed bright blue. She stormed into the living room to find her mom passed out on the couch with blue fingers. Drool dripped down her mother's face and the stench of alcohol was all around her.

Looking at her mother's pitiful state her anger melted away. She searched through the beer cans and empty pizza boxes that were scattered on the floor and found the rest of the blue hair dye. "Better complete the look." She muttered to herself.

"Come back my pretty little sea nymph." Her mother gurgled drunkenly.

"Go back to sleep mom. " Kalypso patted her mom's head and the woman rolled over.

Once she had finished fixing her hair, she decided she liked it. Her mother, before she became a drunk, had worked at SeaWorld. The woman had loved the sea and all the creatures that lived there; she even believed in mermaids. That's why her daughter was named Kalypso; it literally meant 'Sea Nymph'.

After the incident with Shamu killing its trainer, SeaWorld had to fire a lot of workers to make up for the decreased amount of visitors. Her mother was heartbroken; she had absolutely loved working there. Now she was a depressed drunken bartender… and most days Kalypso had to be the responsible adult figure. Being only 17 it was very stressful having to deal with her mother's self-destructive habits.

Most days she wanted to be alone in her room reading a novel or outside on the lawn watching the clouds go by. She loved the quiet…it was such a treasured oddity in this world.

At the end of her street was a large dark ominous mountain with an ancient mansion on top. On particularly wild nights she thought about going there for solstice and quiet…but she was a little apprehensive about it. It looked like in was not very structurally sound and about to fall in any day now.

She was a soft-spoken girl with few friends. It wasn't that she was disliked or an outcast she just preferred to be alone. Loud people made her head hurt, and she had a history of severe migraines. They were caused mainly by her mom's obnoxious friends.

That night her mom had what sounded like a large group of people; they had their techno dance music cranked really loud and the whole house was shaking. The fumes seeping into her room were nauseating.

Kalypso tugged at her hair and layed face down on her bed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed softly into her pillow. The loudness and the smells were giving her an unbearable headache. She wished that her mom hadn't crashed their car last month.

She didn't think twice about it. Kalypso opened her window and crawled out into the chilly night. She shivered slightly as she ran towards the mountain. When she got to the gate of the old mansion she gripped the metal bars and took a deep breath.

The silence felt amazing; she immediately felt her head become clear. "Should I go in? I definitely can't go home and I have nothing better to do…" she thought aloud to herself.

Kalypso still was unsure, but she opened the creaky gate anyway.

She stepped inside and glanced around in awe at the magnificent garden. "Wow!" she whispered. Her mouth formed an 'O' and her light grey eyes were huge.

In the misty moonlight she could see a shape of sea dragon, a deer, and a few other creatures all created out of large bushes. In the center of it all was and incredible huge hand_. __'__I __wondered __who __created __this!__'_

Kalypso suddenly became nervous about going inside the gothic mansion. Her ears were very sensitive, so even though the sound was coming from inside the mansion she could hear soft 'snips'.

She stood still for a minute pondering whether or not the owner of the estate would mind if she went in and explored. In the end, curiosity got the best of her and she cautiously opened the heavy wooden door. She squeezed her eyes in pain as the door screeched in protest. "Damn my sensitive ears!" She muttered under her breath.

As silent as she could she tip-toed into the decaying immense building; the room was pitch black. She listened hard. The snipping sound had returned and she could tell it was coming from the third story.

Kalypso bit her bottom lip and almost silently ran up the long winding staircase. The snipping had become louder and the surroundings became brighter. The room she was sure the snipping was coming out of was bathed in the soft glow of the full moon. It was placed perfectly in the center of the large hole on the roof. Baby stars twinkled around it adding to the sky's splendor. Kalypso stopped and stared, once again awe struck.

Suddenly the noise returned and she spun around violently. "Hello?" she called out; her voice just above a whisper.

She could hear and detect movement coming from a darkened corner of the room. Something started to move towards her. Kalypso immediate instincts were to run but it felt like her shoes were glued to the floor. With wide eyes she watched as the thing stopped in front of her.

"Hello." She repeated. The thing wasn't a thing after all it was a man. He had a raven black tangled pile of hair on his head, extremely pale skin, and shiny glistening fingers. She couldn't tell exactly what his hands were but she could tell they were metal. They didn't catch Kalypso's attention as much as his eyes did. Black or very dark brown, she couldn't tell in the dim lighting. They were so full of sadness, despair, loneliness and shame that she had the overwhelming desire to break down and weep for this sad man in front of her.

"I'm sorry for breaking in. If you want I can leave." she asked, her voice still very quiet, as she started for the door. Honestly she didn't want to leave. She wanted to figure out what was troubling this strangely beautiful man.

"Don't go." A soft, timid voice called out.

"Ok. Do you mind if I sit here and look at the stars? You can sit with me if you want." Kalypso walked to the area under the roof hole and gently patted the floor next to her.

He sat down next to her looked at her nervously. His fingers twitched rapidly as he waited for to start talking. Her voice was oddly quiet and sweet. Some of her words contained a small lisp.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Edward."

"I'm Kalypso." She lisped.

After that the pair sat in silence for a while, gazing up at brightly lit night-time sky. Edward's eyes moved from the sky to his visitor.

He couldn't believe there was a person in his mansion and sitting so close to him. '_She __must __not __see __what __I __am; __she __must __not __see __my __hands__… __But __she __must __hear __them_. _Why __is __she __not __afraid?__' _She looked so fragile sitting next to him. She was sickly thin and had wide tired light-colored eyes. Her hair was limp, very long and strangely blue. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had a very exhausted expression on her face. He made sure to remember every detail of his delicate visitor, so that when she left he had something new to think about.

"Edward, do you live up here all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"It must be nice. I would love to live somewhere so quiet and peaceful."

Edward though about the maddening silence, the intense overwhelming loneliness, the thoughts of how even death would be nicer than being all alone. He didn't know how to respond to her last statement.

"Are you lonely?"

Edward cast his eyes down_._ A single tear escaped from his eye.

Kalypso patted his arm. She felt awful for making him cry. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry please don't cry! I can come visit you every day. Would you like that?" Something told her that Edward needed a friend really badly.

Edward loved the feeling her touch left on his arm. It had been so long since he had physical contact with anyone at all and it felt incredible. He looked into her eyes and mustered a small grin. Not only was she there but she would also be coming back! He felt something he hadn't felt in many years… a small spark of happiness.

She grinned back at him. Then it faded as she thought about going back to her house where her mom's party was raging.

"Edward…umm… I know we just met and all but do you mind if I stay the night?"

He nodded slightly.

"Thank you! Where should I sleep?"

He knew there were beds downstairs but he didn't know if they could find them in the darkness. Some-what reluctantly he motioned towards his pitiful bed in the fireplace.

She got up and immediately snuggled into his usual resting area. Kalypso immediately figured out that was where he usually slept. There was a dent in the mattress that matched the contours of his body and it smelled like him too. In the rough fabric she could feel slashes and cuts.

"Are you sure? Where are you going to sleep?"

Edward felt embarrassed he should have known that this girl wouldn't want to sleep in his crummy little bed. He cast his eyes down and he felt his face get hot.

"If you truly don't mind, I'll be happy to sleep here. I was just worried you would have nowhere to sleep. Thank you, Edward." She gave him a reassuring smile and got comfortable in his bed. It was still a little strange being in a stranger's bed, but anywhere was better than home.

Kalypso closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. It had been forever since she slept somewhere without a party going on in the next room.

Edward sat in his favorite dark corner of the room and drifted off to sleep, for once, with ease.

* * *

><p>AN: Did I capture Edward right? Was it ok? Should I continue? Please review!

Oh and the lyrics at the begining is from the song 'Nobody from Nowhere' by Jimmy Buffet.


	2. Wake Up and Live

A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews yet which makes me sad. But oh well...I continued it anyway 'cause writing this is very fun.

Wanna know a random Edward Scissorhands fact? Johnny Depp had to lose a reported 25 pounds for the role of Edward Scissorhands.

I don't own dearest Edward, but oh how I wish Idid. *sigh*

* * *

><p>"Wake up and live, y'all,<br>Wake up and live!  
>Wake up and live now!<br>Wake up and live!

Life is one big road with lots of signs,  
>So when you riding through the ruts, don't you complicate your mind"<p>

Kalypso woke up somewhat disoriented. '_Where am I?_' Her groggy, sleep-hazed mind took a few minutes to remember last night's events. Eventually it dawned on her. She yawned and stretched her slender limbs.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Good Morning."

"Thanks again, for letting me sleep here. It was very kind of you."

He nodded and smiled slightly; his fingers were snipping together nervously.

Now that it daylight she could get a better look at her host. His entire body was covered in a leather suit that contained various buckles, straps, and studs. On his feet he wore matching combat-type boots. Where soft flesh and bone hands should be, were long metal scissor things. Around his deep dark brown eyes were purple bruise-like marks that added to his expression of sorrow. His face was covered in scars of various depths and age.

As she was taking in his appearance he was taking in hers.

She was wearing a very long chocolate-colored lacy skirt that came down to her ankles. Her cream-colored button up shirt was very loose and had long flowing sleeves that flared out at the wrists. Around her neck she wore a tattered wooden sculpture of a dolphin on a long leather chain. Her eyes were a light grey with flecks of gold surrounding the pupil. Even after a good-night's rest she still wore an expression of total exhaustion on her delicate pixie-like features. Compared to other people he had seen in his life-time, this girl seemed way to thin, like she hadn't eaten anything in days.

They both seemed as if they were in a trance as they stared at each other. Slowly and shakily Kalypso reached out and traced each one of the scars on Edward's face. He shuddered slightly at her touch and watched her curiously.

"You should really get these cleaned so they don't get infected." She stated quietly and absent-mindedly.

Suddenly she was brought back down to earth and she blushed, a deep crimson red.

"I'm-I-I'm sss-orrr-yy." She stammered.

Edward looked at her a bit confused.

She giggled softly and smiled at his expression.

Edward smiled back feeling even more confused.

"So, Edward… I don't want to intrude…but…umm… why do you have scissors for hands?" she whispered nervously.

"I'm not finished." Edward curled his hands closer towards his chest, and they snipped together softly.

"Oh. Ok." Kalypso's brow wrinkled, and she looked at him somewhat confused.

Kalypso looked down at her watch. _'11:03. Mom will be waking up in a about an hour or so. Better go home and clean up her mess AGAIN.' _She shook her head in disgust and looked up at Edward.

"Edward, I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

His face fell; this was it. She was leaving him. His first friend in over 40 years and she was already leaving. _'She knows I'm a freak now. She'll never want to come back. People never do, not even Kim, and she said she loved me. '_

"Don't worry, I'll be back! I promise." She gently patted his arm again and walked towards the door."I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." He whispered feebly as he watched her run down the mountain. Back in to the world he once knew but was never allowed to return.

* * *

><p>Kalypso's mind was pondering her experience with Edward, as she walked down her street.<p>

"I can't believe I spent the night at some man's house." '_It wasn't some man, it was Edward.' _"Ok, that's even worse, I stayed the night at some man that has knifes for hands' house that could kill me or rape me quite easily. What was I thinking?" _'Not knifes, __**Scissors**__! And yea he could, but did he? No! He needs a friend and so do I and he seems like a pretty nice guy. So stop freaking out about having a sleepover with him.' _"If mom was in her right mind she would have killed me."

She slowly opened the door to her blue pastel house and cautiously peered inside. "Mom?"

"MOM?" she repeated a little louder. The house was an absolute mess; a lot worse than usual.

Her mom was a creature of habit and never left the house after a party. It was the only way in her mother's messed up mind to show her daughter she cared.

But now she was gone.

Kalypso searched frantically through the filth trying to find her mother but she was nowhere to be found. She stopped every so often, to listen for any signs of life.

After an hour of searching she gave up and sat in the floor and sobbed. "How can she do this to me? Doesn't she even care anymore? I shouldn't have left last night…I should have stayed and made sure she was alright." '_But then I wouldn't have met Edward.' "_How am I going to afford this house? Where could she be? Should I call the police? What If I call them and she comes back and I get arrested for a false report?"

She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm done dealing with this crap. Mom's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I'm done being her caretaker. I'm done being her mom. I can stop worrying about her, I'm done worrying about whether or not the next strange man's gonna kill her, done worrying about if she gets alcohol poisoning, done worrying about if she's gonna to burn the house down with one of her wild parties, done worrying about her getting an STD, or over dosing on drugs. I'm DONE!" She stated as firmly as her soft lisping voice could sound. With all her might she tried to believe that what she just said. "I'll get a job and if she does not come back in a few days I file a missing persons report."

'_What if she's not missing? What if she just left on her own free will?'_ "Good riddance." _'What the hell is wrong with me? How can I say that? She is my mother and I love her. She's not safe out in the world, especially with her bad habits. She needs to come home.'_"No more wild parties, no more drunken men, no more strangers coming in and out of the house. Only peace and quiet, just like I wanted."_'Oh God, I gotta get out of here. I'm actually having an argument with myself. The fumes in this house must be getting to my head.' _She gingerly rubbed her temples.

She dug a path through the garbage to her bedroom. Kalypso grabbed her favorite charcoal gray, sweater jacket that came down to her knees, a pair of hand-me down bell-bottom jeans, and a large white t-shirt. The girl always wore really loose clothing to cover up her bony limbs.

As she began to shed last night's clothing she stared at herself in the mirror. The person staring back at her was a stranger; a mangled, battered, frail ghost of her former self.

When she was 13, before her mom became self destructive, Kalypso had been of normal weight and of normal complexion. Perhaps even a little plump. Because of her mom's actions she was always in a constant state of worry, fear, pain, stress, and depression. These intense emotions caused her body to never respond well to food; it always spit it back out. Over the years she became a pitiful looking girl consisting of nothing but skin and bones.

It frightened her to see herself so pale and thin. With her long wavy blue hair, she reminded herself of the corpse bride. She touched the mirror girl's cheek, and then touched her own, not quite believing they were the same person.

She stopped gawking at herself, stepped into the shower, and tried to wash away the day with steaming water and bubbles.

After she finished dressing she reached under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. _'For Edward, maybe he'll let me clean his cuts, so they don't get infected.' _She carefully made her way through the house and ran out the front door.

The pastel suburbs were a blur behind her as she sprinted towards Edward's gothic mansion.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Ideas on how I can improve? Suggestions? Complaints? Please review! And Happy Halloween :)

Song lyrics: 'Wake Up and Live' by Bob Marley

I know I have a weird taste in music but I think the lyrics are somewhat fitting...Idk...I'll stop if people find it annoying.


	3. No Woman, No Cry

A/N:** DangerousDoughnut: **Thanks again for your lovely review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, but oh God, how I wish I did! He such a sweetie and so adorable ^_^ hehe

Random Edward Scissorhands fact: The houses used in the film were a real community in Florida, completely unchanged except for their garish exterior paint.

* * *

><p>"No woman, no woman, no woman, no cry<br>No woman, no cry  
>Oh, my little darlin' please don't shed no tears<br>No woman, no cry, yeah"

'_Will Kalypso really come back? I know she said she would, but did she mean it? What reason would she have for coming back? Why did she come in the first place? Does she know what I did? Will she call the police and tell them I'm alive? Will another angry mob come? ' _

Edward shivered and went back to his ice sculpture. His face became full of concentration as he got lost in his work.

"Edward?" A familiar sweet voice whispered.

The voice startled Edward and his arm swung down violently. He looked at her, an expression of intense worry on his face. Relief washed over him when he saw she was unharmed. Then his expression turned to wonderment. Kalypso was back… and so soon!

"Kalypso… you came back!"

"Yes! I told you I would, didn't I? And Wow, Edward! These are incredible! You are a true artistic genius. Where did you get the ice?"

She walked around the room in awe, gently touching each of the finely crafted frozen sculptures.

He smiled shyly. "I..I…I don't know."

Edward thought about it_. 'Where did the Ice come from?' _Whenever the air became cool the blocks of ice just suddenly appeared. He hadn't questioned their appearance before. It was just something that happened.

"Curiouser, and curiouser." Kalypso mumbled to herself as she lost her self in the icy wonderland Edward had created. The inhabitants were a dancing girl, a bird bath with two little birdies, two children playing with a ball, and an angel.

Eventually she broke out of her trance. "Oh Edward, I brought some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls to clean your cuts. If you want, I can help you with that."

"Thank you."

"Ok. This might sting a little." She reached down in her small sack pulled out a brown plastic bottle and some white fluffy things. She poured some clear liquid out of the bottle onto the fluffy things.

He cringed as she carefully began to pat his face with them. "Poor, baby." She murmured. His face was cut up pretty bad.

He watched her intently and began to have a flashback. Peg had done the same thing, so many years ago.

"_My, those are your hands? Those are your hands! What happened to you? Where are your parents? Um... Your mother? Your father?"_

"_He didn't wake up."_

_"Are_ you alone? Do you live up here all by yourself? What happened to your face?" Peg reached toward him; he cringed and backed away slightly.__

_No, I won't hurt you. But at the very least, let me give you a good astringent. And this will help to prevent infection." She reached down into her purple bag and poured a liquid onto some fluffy things. Then she gently began patting his face as he watched curiously._

_"What's__ your name?"_

"_Edward." _

"_Edward... I think you should just come home with me."_

"I'm done…now that should prevent infection. Edward? Edward! Whatcha thinking about?"

Edward came back to the present. He blinked and looked at her.

She patiently waited for a response but, Edward hadn't heard what she said. He had been too lost in thought.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me." She said quietly. Kalypso reached out and started to brush the snow out of his dark tangled mess of hair and off his leather-clad shoulders.

"So..." She shivered and her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably as a gust of chilly wind blew through the hole in the ceiling. She pulled her sweater closer and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "It must get really cold up here…I know last night we slept here, but do you always sleep in the attic?"

Edward nodded. It was the least lonely of all the rooms. Since he could see the outside world, he felt at least a little connection to it. Plus, he didn't want to destroy up any of his father's possessions.

"Edward, I have a question… Do you mind if I stay with you for awhile? I could help fix up the house, and then maybe you-we could sleep in the rooms downstairs. Then maybe you wouldn't have to sleep where it's cold. I'm sorry, I know we just met but…but... You see my mom left and I just don't know what to do. She's gone and I'm so worried…Who knows what could happen to her…I just can't stay in that house alone… it makes me miss her so much…plus it's pretty much destroyed…and…and…" Kalypso started to sob softly.

Edward stood by her side somewhat awkwardly. He pained his heart to see his friend so upset; he desperately wished he could comfort her properly. He looked down at his hands in disgust; they snipped together quietly in response.

Abruptly she grabbed his wrists and moved his arms out of the way. Then she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. She held on to him like her life depended on it and wept into his shoulder. She cried for her mom. She cried for herself. She cried for her father that died before she was born. She cried for Edward. She cried for the whole wide world. Edward stood rigidly at first, and then he carefully positioned his lethal hands around his delicate friend and held her close.

After a long while, Kalypso stopped crying. She took a few labored deep breaths and calmed down. She let go of Edward, wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I'm so very sorry for breaking down on you like that. I really didn't want to… I tried to hold it in but…"

"It's ok."

"I-I-I don't have to stay. My mind's just a little muddled right now…I didn't know what I was saying or doing… "Kalypso stammered and laughed nervously; a blush appeared on her already reddened, tear-stained face. She gazed anxiously into his deep chocolate eyes.

"You can stay."

"Thank you." She murmured. Then she walked shakily down the stairs and headed out the door.

Edward's mind was reeling. Did Kalypso really embrace him like that? His body tingled with warmth where she had just previously been. He closed his eyes and sighed. No matter what, he didn't want to forget that moment. He had very few pleasant memories, so every signal second was a cherished treasure. His mind wandered to the words she had spoken. Was this girl really moving in with him? He couldn't comprehend why anyone would ever prefer to live in a dusty old castle with him over a house in the quaint suburban town. Was there anything he could do to prepare? Was this really a good idea to let her stay? _'What if I hurt her? What if she doesn't wake up, like father?' _His hands began to snip together rapidly, as he sat down and anxiously awaited Kalypso's return.

* * *

><p>"Mary, what do you thinks' going on up there?"<p>

"I'm not sure. That is the second time that girl's gone up to that creepy old mansion…what do you think Kalypso's doing, Joy?"

"Perhaps she's got a boy up there with her. I hear her mom's a drunken prostitute … maybe she's carrying out the family business."

"What if the scissor-demon is still up there? It's probably possessed her. We need to expel her. Trample down the perversion of nature!"

"Oh shut up, Imelda! There is no such thing as 'scissor-demons'. I'm with Joy…I think she's going at it with some guy."

"Joy! Do you think we should go check it out?"

"No, not today, but if she doesn't come home tonight or goes up there again… we'll have to go investigate." The red-headed woman smiled devilishly. The others around her clucked and nodded in agreement like a couple of old hens.

The women of this old, faded, sun-bleached, rundown neighborhood always met on the street corner to gossip and discuss important matters. For as long as anyone could remember this was how news spread in Mulberry Orchards; even with the gadgets and technology of modern times these housewives still preferred to gossip in person. Text messaging, skyping, tweeting, or facebooking, just didn't compare to street corner, middle age woman to woman chatter.

"Tomorrow the Kalypso mystery will be solved."

"Who's Kalypso?"

"Imelda, sweetie, just home 'kay? Just go home."

The woman looked dumbfounded, and then she narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at the other women. She turned her back and staggered towards her house.

"Dumbass."

"It's a shame really; I hear that lunacy runs in her family."

"Poor, dear."

"Bless her heart!"

The women nodded together empathically, and watched Imelda go inside her cross covered home. Then they simultaneously turned around and began discussing other hot neighborhood topics.

* * *

><p>Can you tell whose related to who? hehehe :3<p>

Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Ideas? Complaints? Random Stuff You want to tell me? PLEASE REVIEW! I love love LOVE reviews! :)

Oh and all my Edward facts come from the IMDb. Song lyrics from _'No Woman No Cry' _by Bob Marley. (You'll never guess... but I'm a huge Bob Marley fan! I know the lyrics are kinda random but I like 'em. I'll stop as soon as I get a complaint.)

P.S. Is Kalypso a mary-sue? For some reason my mind has a hard time comprehending exactly what one is and how to avoid creating one. And she's not annoying is she? Most other EdwardxOC stories have Edward's new friend as a sort of perfect gothic-type/emo/scene chick which was really getting on my nerves; So I tried to make her unique in other ways.

And I'm always terrified I'm gonna mess up...Did I get Edward right?

Last but not least: Is my story worth continuing?

Until next time! Ttfn, tah tah for now!


	4. Middle Of The Night

A/N: DangerousDoughnut: Thanks again for yet another review :)

bella142: Thanks again for the awesome review and for sharing that fantastic idea with me! :D

To both: You guys rock! It makes me feel so good that people like my lil story ^_^

Edward fact: The first draft of the film was written as a musical. (Which in my opinion, would have been really, really weird... can you imagine Edward singing?)

Disclaimer: Edward is Tim Burton's brain child, not mine...which makes it all right for me to have a crush on him! ***giggles like a maniac*** (ok, maybe it's still a little bizarre)

"Middle of the night  
>Hold on till morning<br>We will see the light  
>Love is spawning<br>Middle of the night  
>Hold on forever<br>We will get it right"

"What the hell is wrong with me?"_'It's ok. I did nothing wrong, and there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just moving in with Edward.'_"Exactly! I moving in with some guy I barely even know!" _'Yes, I know… but I need him, and he needs me.'_

Her mind replayed the hug they shared. "What came over me? Normally I would have never done that. Not in a million years. It was probably, just because I was upset." '_Or maybe I did that, because I secretly desired to hug him, and I know he could never give me one on his own 'cause of his scissors." '_Ok, so maybe that's true. But… Hold on, what's with his hands? Why are they scissors? It just doesn't make sense… What did he mean by 'I'm not finished'?"

"Hey, Darlin'! Who you talkin so intently to? Who's not finished?"

"Wha? Oh, nobody. Hi Joy." She looked up sheepishly at her red-headed neighbor.

"Well anyways, the gals and I are all in a tizzy about your secret trips up to that ol' eyesore. Why'd you go up there?"

Kalypso squeezed her eyes in pain, and resisted the urge to cover her ears and run the rest of the way home. Joy's semi-southern, obnoxious voice was almost unbearable. "I just wanted to go somewhere to be alone. Somewhere that's quiet. I gotta go, Bye Joy." She quickly rushed away, before the older woman could continue talking.

Once home, she closed and locked the door. "Gosh that lady gets on my nerves. Why is she so nosy? And why oh why does she have to be so freaking loud?" She rubbed her temples and eased the pain away. Tiptoeing across the sea of crud, she made her way to the garage. Inside she shuffled through the gardening tools and spider webs to find her wagon. The cherry red paint was peeling and it was covered in rust spots. A smile appeared on her pale, thin face as Kalypso thought about all the happy memories she shared with the little toy.

Kalypso carefully wheeled it to her room and began to load it with her possessions. Next, she went to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries, along with the Band-Aids. _'Just in case.'_ Finally she went to the kitchen and scrounged up some provisions, some candles, and one of her mom's lighters. Her eyes became a bit misty at the thought of her mom, but she immediately wiped her eyes and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Then she tugged her full wagon out the door.

The sun was beginning to set; orange and pink hues tainted the once blue sky. Slowly she pulled the heavy kiddy wagon up the mountainside to Edward's abode. An orangey glow surrounded the ancient building. Kalypso swung open the gate and continued the trek into the house. In the garden she could faintly hear anguished screams coming from inside.

She quickly dropped the wagon handle and sprinted towards the attic.

"I killed Jim…I KILLED JIM! I'm sorry Kim, please don't go! DON'T GO! I'm so sorry; please oh please don't leave me. Don't leave me here all alone. Don't go! "

From the way he was screaming, it was obvious that whatever he was dreaming about was causing him excruciating agony. Kalypso's heart was breaking at the sound of every pitiful 'Don't go!' She prayed that he was just having a torturous nightmare, and not reliving a memory.

"Edward, honey, wake up! It's just a dream, you didn't kill anybody and nobody is leaving you! EDWARD! WAKE UP!" She grabbed his shoulder and attempted to shake him awake.

"Don't go. I killed Jim. Goodbye. I hurt Kevin. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." Edward muttered feebly, and slowly opened his eyes. His face was even paler than usual, and sweat dotted his brow.

"Edward! Oh gosh! You must have been having a horrible nightmare. You were screaming about how you killed somebody and—"

Edward looked had her terrified; he started to tremble and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His fingers snipped together anxiously at his sides.

"Wha-what's wrong? Are you ok?" she lisped quietly, concern etched on her features.

"I-I really did kill someone. " Edward said, mortified.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're going to leave now." He whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

Kalypso sat down on the bed next to him, and began to stroke his cheek. With the other hand she firmly grasped his wrist. "It's ok; everything's going to be ok. I'm not going to leave; I wouldn't do that to you. Now look at me."

Edward looked meekly into her eyes.

"You are stuck with me. I'm not ever going to leave unless you ask me to. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Well roomie, its dark outside now, so exploring the downstairs is out…so um…I guess we gotta sleep up here again.

"Ok."

"This time you can have your bed…I'll make me a little blanket bed nearby; that way we both will be warm and comfy. Tomorrow we can investigate the rest of the castle."

Kalypso ran down stairs and found her little wagon. She nearly stumbled over it in the darkness, the sun had completely set and night had taken over. Feeling around, she found one of her candles and the lighter. She lit it and put the fragrant candle on the ground nearby.

She shuffled through her stuff, grabbed a few blankets, some pillows, and a book. Carefully she piled all the stuff on top of each other, and picked up the candle. Slowly but surely, Kalypso walked up the long decaying stair case. Once in the attic she dumped her load and carefully set the candle down. Methodically she started spreading out her blanket on the floor next to Edward's fireplace bed. Next she tossed the pillow on the top part of the blanket, and then she spread another blanket on top. Kalypso spread the last of her blankets on Edward's bed and placed a pillow on top. Edward watched silently as she worked in the dim, flickering candlelight.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." She smiled brightly. "Now that we're roomies, I guess I should tell you about myself… but then you got to tell me about you." She sat cross-legged on his bed and looked happily up at Edward. He sat down cautiously next to her and looked a little apprehensive.

She began talking animatedly; she told him all about her Mom, (she managed to hold back her tears) and all about her favorite books, her favorite movies, and favorite childhood memories. She told him about everything and anything. He listened to it all attentively with wide eyes, like her stories were the most important things in the world. Occasionally she would have to stop to explain to him what things like 'DVD's' and 'cellphones' were, but she didn't mind. '_Wow he must really not get out much. One day, I'm going to have to take him shopping with me.'_

Kalypso yawned, and shivered. "You are an amazing listener, I'm sorry I talked so long."

Edward smiled slightly. "It's ok. I like the sound of your voice."

She blushed and gave him a wide grin.

A strong chilling gust of wind blew through the roof hole, and swirled the ice flakes around the room. She reached down and grabbed a blanket and draped it across their shoulders. Kalypso held on to her end and snuggled herself into the crook of Edward's arm, and wrapped her slender arm around his chest. He caught on immediately and moved his deadly hands out of the way. "Your turn, snuggle buddy." She giggled softly and yawned again.

Edward looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. After a long moment he was about to start speaking, when he could hear a soft snoring sound. He looked down at Kalypso and she was sound asleep.

His body started to tremble a bit, and he became extremely nervous. '_What If I hurt while she's asleep? Should I wake her up? How can she be that comfortable around me?'_ He sat rigidly for a while and watched his delicate friend sleep. Since he had a nap earlier, he was not tired… this gave him time to savor this new found sensation. He's limbs started to fall asleep, but he loved the feeling of her touch. Her warmth was causing his loneliness, his pain, his heartache to temporarily melt away. He felt a flutter of something in his heart, something he had only felt once… something he didn't quite understand, but liked. _'She's beautiful…not beautiful like Kim… but beautiful in her own way.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Ideas? Suggestions? Hate Mail? Love Mail? I want it all! Any feedback at all will make me tremendously happy! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to update soon :)

Song Lyrics: 'Middle of the Night' by Jimmy Buffett


	5. Fussing and Fighting

A/N: **bella142:** Thank you so much for reviewing again! Thank you for sharing that brilliant idea with me :)

**Onyx Shadows :**Thanks again for reviewing ^_^ I'm glad you like my story.

**MiaCharlie**: I'm so glad you love my story! :3 Thank you so much for reviewing...every review makes me so happy!

**To all my wonderful reviewers and readers**: You guys are **AWESOME**! I'm sorry If I all my 'thank yous' get kind of annoying...I'm just so grateful that people took the time to review...reviews good or bad make me happy...'cause either way it shows that people care enough to give me feedback.

**Edward Scissorhands Trivia:** Tom Cruise, Jim Carrey and Robert Downey Jr. were all considered for the role of Edward Scissorhands. (In my opinion Johnny Depp is the only one that can be Edward, everyone else would fail miserably.)

**Disclaimer:** YAY EDWARD's FINALLY MINE! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHA! ***wakes up*** Gosh darn it! I was just dreaming again... Unfortunately, Edward still belongs to Tim Burton. **heavy sigh** Kalypso's all mine though...

* * *

><p>"We should really love each other (love each other)<br>In peace and harmony (peace and harmony)  
>Instead, instead, we're fussing and fighting (fussing and fighting)<br>Like we ain't supposed to be (... supposed to be), tell me why"

'_Where__ am __I?_' As she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, she felt around, her hand landed on something warm, solid and covered in metal things. She sniffed and she could smell leather and…cookies? She listened and she could hear the steady sound of a heart beating.

'_I must of fallen asleep on Edward, I really hope he didn't mind.__'_ Kalypso blushed momentarily and then blissfully closed her eyes and laid her head back on his lap. Then something occurred to her. _'__What __woke__ me __up?__' _ She perked up and listened hard; Kalypso could hear muffled voices and footsteps coming from downstairs. The more she listened, the more she could distinguish; it sounded like the housewives from her neighborhood. _'__What__ are__ they __doing __here?__' _She leapt off Edward's bed and ran towards the staircase. This movement caused Edward to stir, and the first thing he saw was Kalypso running away.

His brow knit together in confusion, and then he looked alarmed. '_What __happened__…__did__ I__ hurt __her?__' _He inspected his hands for any traces of blood, but he couldn't find any. Then his head snapped up when he heard an array of unfamiliar voices coming from elsewhere in the house. He slid into the shadows and froze.

"Why hello! What are you guys doing here?" Kalypso said, with all the fake cheerfulness she could muster. Inside she was about to rip someone's head off. She was not much of a morning person and she couldn't believe these people would barge into another person's house for no particular reason.

"Well there, you are…darling! We gals were all worried when you didn't come home last night, so we come over first thing to see if you were alright."

"That's very kind of you, but you didn't need to barge into our house." Her voice was quiet and level, but tinted with anger.

"Honey, now there is no need to be angry. We were just concerned for your well being. This house is very old, and supposedly haunted by a scissor-demon…anything could have happened to you! Just look at this place! It's 'bout to fall in any second now."

She rolled her eyes._ 'Clearly the only reason they came up here was to see what I was doing, perhaps they wanted get some quality rumor material or something... wait... did Joy say scissor-demon? She can't possibly mean Edward...could she?'_ "What's a Scissor-Demon?"

"Come on honey, your telling me you've never heard the legend of the Scissor-Demon? It's something our little town of Mulberry Orchards is known for."

"Nope, sorry."

"Well according to legend, the Scissor-demon was an man created man named...Edwin? Edward? Ed-something or other...that came to town about 40 years ago and terrorized the town's people. He wore all black, was obscenely pale, and had long deadly knifes for hands. Supposedly he possessed a young girl and made her fall in love with him. This young girl, Kim, had a dashing jock of a boyfriend, Jim, who already loved her very much. Unfortunately, his love for her caused the scissor-demon to lash out and kill poor Jim. Luckily, after the monster had killed Jim, the roof caved in on the Scissor-demon and he was killed as well. Now he haunts this very house, possessing young girls to fall madly in love with him. Then once he has their love he slices their body into little pieces and bakes them into cookies, using this old cookie machine." She motioned towards an odd looking assembly line near where they were standing. "Just walking into this very place gives me the chills…not that I believe in that nonsense."

Kalypso listened on with wide eyes, breathing became difficult, and her mind began to run at hyper speed_.__ '__How __did__ this __preposterous __tale __get__ started? __Edward__ did __say __he__ killed __someone, __could __this __story __be __true?__ NO __IT __CAN__'__T!__ How __can__ you __be __sure?__ Well some parts obviously aren't...Was __he__ really __in __love? Was he really created? __What __parts__are __true?__' _

"So, anyways darling, you really should leave...here we can take you home if you want...

"NO. YOU SHOULD LEAVE. NOW. Fire was aflame in her grey eyes, as she glared at the women. Inside tons of mixed emotions swirled around...she hoped the only one visible to the housewives was fury. Kalypso really needed to be alone with Edward, to process this new information, to find out the truth.

A chubby brunette whispered to Joy. "What's wrong with her? I think she must be hiding something. What if the Scissor-Demon is here and she's protecting it? Did you see the look on her face when you told her the story...rather suspicious huh?"

Kalypso's acute sense of hearing allowed her to her the whisper with perfect clarity. She made her voice level and quiet again, and continued speaking. "I'm not hiding anything. I would just like to spend a peaceful morning with my boyfriend, alone in our house. So if you wouldn't mind, I'll gladly show you the door." She reddened a bit, when she called Edward her boyfriend...but oddly it sounded nice... sounded right.

The housewives eyes lit up at this new tidbit of information. They huddled together and immediately began discussing. Unbeknownst to them, Kalypso could hear every single word they said; she listened on warily and cursed her stupidity.

"Someone actually lives here?"

"I told you she was sleeping with some guy."

"Who could it be? Did you see anyone else go up here with her?"

"Nope, how 'bout you?

"Nope...how strange. Do you think this guy really owns this place?

"I don't see how he could...It's been abandoned for years...the last person to live here was the monster from the legend."

"What if the Scissor-Demon is her boyfriend...the legend did say that it makes girls fall in love with it."

"Well it's her doom then. Should we force her to leave? Maybe call the police?"

"Let's hold off on that. Maybe she'll come to her senses. Let's go."

Together all five women nodded and clucked in agreement as the started for the door.

Kalypso closed the door behind them and sighed heavily. "Hallelujah! I thought they'd never leave." '_What have I done? Now that they know I'm not alone they'll never let us be. I'm so freakin' stupid!'_

__She rubbed her eyes and temples; all of the loud voices had given birth to an incredibly horrible headache. She walked over to her wagon and took some Aspirin.

Questions buzzed around in her skull as she ran up to Edward, she had so much to ask him.

"Edward?"

He walked out of the shadows at the sound of her quiet familiar voice. His eyes searched her expression frantically for any signs of distress. He knew that whenever a group of people came to the mansion bad things were going to happen. No matter how much it pained him, he braced himself for goodbye.

Kalypso tucked a loose lock of matted blue hair behind her ear and bit her lip. 

"Have you ever been to the town before?"

He nodded. "A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I didn't belong. I hurt people. They chased me back here." A flood of Edward's most painful memories resurfaced; a reopening of an old wound.

"Oh, Edward…I'm so sorry. I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose. You were probably your own super sweet, adorable self and they most likely tore you down and ripped you to shreds. Those people down there are so psycho and mean, no wonder bad stuff happened to you." A sudden realization dawned on her, his nightmare was a memory; his anguished cries echoed in her mind. Instinctively she tugged in him into tight embrace.

She released him and suddenly she felt something cool slide across her shoulder, then something warm and oozing.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Edward repeated over and over as he backed away horrified.

Kalypso was bewildered. "Sweetie, It's ok! It's just a scratch. I'm fine really!" She took off her sweater and slide her over-sized tee down off her shoulder to examine her cut, then she firmly pressed her fingers on it to stop the blood flow. Once she was satisfied that it was no longer bleeding she turned back to Edward, who was cowering in the corner.

"They're right. I am a demon."

Fire flamed in her eyes when she heard Edward say that; she was so damn furious with those people. They made innocent Edward hate himself so much. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You are most certainly **not**! Those retards are just cruel liars, you should never ever listen to any of their crap, got it? You are perfect, kind, talented, sweet and beautiful; Scissorhands and all. I don't mind a little scratch now and then...Heck! I've given my self worse ones then this. You shouldn't beat yourself up so much."

She quickly planted a kiss on his chilled pouted lips and then smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back.

Kalypso left her other questions in her mind for now and decided it was high time they started their day off properly...with breakfast!_ 'Wow, I can't remember the last time I ate, some food will be good. I wonder what Edward likes... Does he even eat?'_

"Edward, would you like me to fix us some breakfast?"

"Thank you." She grasped his leather-clad wrist and together the walked down the long staircase, on a quest to find the kitchen in the enormous, seemingly never-ending Gothic palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Smiley Faces :D? Mad Faces :( ? Sad Faces :'( ? Random stuffs? Ideas? Suggestions? Anything you wanna tell me? I LOVE REVIEWS!

Lyrics: Fussing and Fighting by Bob Marley


	6. Crisis

A/N: **Bows head in shame** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this...please forgive me! And please forgive if this chapter isn't as good as my previous ones...

** TykiPyo:**Thank you...if all goes well then this story will most definitely have a happy ending :)

**ComtesseDeChagny:**Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! IKR! Johnny Depp's the man ^_^

**Kimberly Pannell**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D

** DangerousDoughnut**: Awwwwwwwwwwww thank you ^_^

**Onyx Shadows:** Awwwww Hehe thank you soooo much :3 I'm very sorry about not updating soon...

**To all my wonderful reviewers and readers**: Thank you soo much for your faves and alerts! And thank you all so much for spending your precious time to read my lil' story ^_^

**Edward Scissorhands Trivia:** Tim Burton had asked Robert Smith of The Cure to do the soundtrack and had even sent the script. Robert was busy recording 'Disintegration' at the time, and didn't know who Burton was, so passed up the opportunity, handing Danny Elfman the job.

**Disclaimer: **The incredibly super adorable sweetie pie Edward still belongs to Tim Burton.

* * *

><p>"They say the sun an-a shines for all,<br>But-a yin some people world, it never shine at all. Mm-mm-mm.  
>They say love is a stream that will find its course;<br>I mean - some-a people think life is a dream  
>So they making matters worse."<p>

Arm in arm the stitched together, scarred scissor-handed man and the thin, rumpled blue-haired girl made their way through the enormous ancient building. His steps were usually unsure and slightly awkward and the fact that his delicate guest clung to his left arm caused his gait to become all the more cautious. Edward was absolutely terrified that he would damage the beautiful lass again; even though her words were kind, he saw the horrified, pained look in her pale grey eyes when he accidentally nicked her arm. He knew that no matter how many nice or reassuring things she said, it would never change the fact that he could hurt her at any second.

His own dark chocolate eyes shifted quickly from the familiar surroundings to Kalypso, whose face was full of wonderment as she gazed around at the large kitchen.

"Wow." She mumbled; her mouth agape. The girl quickly released his arm and rushed over to view and tinker with the various odd cooking appliances. It was very apparent that she had not seen such tools as these. This made perfect sense, because these gadgets were hand-crafted and specially created by and for Edward's father. They were most definitely not the run-of the-mill appliances that are found in an average person's house. Oh no, they were much more unique than that.

Just like the cookie machine in the main room, every tool had some sort of human-like quality to its inanimate little being. A certain scissor adorned lettuce cutting machine caught her eye and she walked over to it, transfixed. Gently she brushed the dust and cobwebs off and looked over at Edward, then back at the machine; a look of realization dawned on her face. He watched her curiously, and wondered what she was thinking.

Kalypso went back to observing the kitchen utensils, and with a clang and a few clashes she found what she apparently needed in order to fix their breakfast. She walked over to the large iron wash tub, and pumped out a half-tub's worth of water. Her little pink tongue slightly stuck out as she concentrated on scrubbing an antiquated large skillet with a rough scrub brush.

"So Edward, how do pancakes sound?"

He looked at her confused; to his knowledge pancakes don't make noise. "I'm I'm not sure."

"I'll be right back…I gotta go get the pancake mix out of my wagon." She ran out the room, and moments later she returned with a brightly colored rectangle.

Just when she was about to rip open the box, there was a loud pounding on the door. Kalypso let out an exasperated sigh. "Now who could that be? I really wish those bitc...people would just leave us alone!"

Edward's eyes became the size of saucers and his fingers twitched together.

Kalypso stormed out of the kitchen and flung open the large front door. An unfamiliar, official looking woman stood at the entrance; her icy blue-eyed gaze seemed to be analyzing Kalypso. The woman looked distastefully at Kalypso knotted blue hair, rumpled clothes, and her bony, frail frame.

"Hello…?"

"I'm Miss Sawyer, the social worker for the county. I have been called in to analyze your current situation and determine whether or not you need to be placed in foster care. I can already tell you have not had proper nourishment and from the outside of the vicinity it is obvious you do not have proper living conditions. "

"Foster care? Kalypso repeated, incredulous. "But I'm 17! I can handle myself... Plus my mom's just away...uhh..umm...on a business trip."

"Sure...Please step aside. I need to view the premises. If I find this place unfit for living, you will need either to find a new location or come with me." Her tone suggested she had already made up her mind.

Kalypso could feel the cool prickle of sweat form on her palms and her heart thudded loud in her ears. _'What should I do? I can't let this lady in…she'll find Edward. But is that such a bad thing? Who cares if some random lady meets him? She'll probably freak out… Edward shouldn't have to deal with that...But she has to go in! Oh what should I do? The house is in shambles… she'll make me go back home… I can't leave Edward all alone…I just can't…but he can't come back to town! Or can he?" _

Ms. Sawyer pulled out a clipboard and clicked her pen. "Miss Kally-so See-r-foose, let me inside please, or I shall have to take drastic measures." She used the tip of her pen and pushed Kalypso aside.

"My name is pronounced Kal-yp-so Sear-foss." she lisped angrily as the lady forced her way inside.

Ms. Sawyer had a disgusted look on her sharp wrinkled features as she furiously wrote notes down on her clipboard.

Kalypso watched on anxiously; she knew her doom was imminent. She listened hard and scanned the surroundings for any sign of Edward, but he was nowhere to be found.

After about the ten minuted the lady clicked her pen and put away the clipboard. "I'm done here. I've seen enough. This building should be condemned, I'm no building inspector, but it is completely obvious that it is falling in on itself. If you stayed here your well-being would be compromised, therefore you have exactly one week to find a new location or you shall be put in foster care. Good day, Miss Searfoss."

She swiftly turned around and walked towards the door, her heals clinking the floor in a menacing manner.

Kalypso could feel her world crashing down again...it was the same feeling she had when her mother left."What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Oh dear God, What am I going to do?" She slunk to her knees as she cupped her face in her hands.

Once she let everything sink in, and her hysterics settled, she began to think the situation through. "I need to talk to Edward."

"Edward!"

From deep within the shadows he appeared and walked towards Kalypso.

"There you are! Oh Edward! I don't know what to do! That lady was a social worker…she's making me move out…and if I don't she'll take me away and force me to live with strangers… I bet Joy and her cronies did this..."

"You have to leave?" Edward looked liked someone had smacked him; his eyes were full of despair.

"I don't want to… I really really really don't want to… "Her thoughts wondered back to but the social worker had said about the house. '_This building should be condemned, I'm no building inspector, but it is completely obvious that it is falling in on itself.' _A horrific image appeared in her mind's eye; the roof had caved in and Edward was lying lifeless under the rubble.

"I'm going to have to return to my mother's house…Do-do you wanna come with me?" _'I just moved out of that shack, this place is so much better! almost magical... why oh why did they have to call in a social worker? Can't they just mind their own damn business!'_

"To the town?"

"Yes, I know those people who live there are awful…but I can't bear to leave you all alone. Please come with me. I think I'd lose the last of my already diminishing sanity if I had to leave you here. It'll just be you and me… and we'll both be warm and comfy and I could cook big meals…and we could live happily ever after…please?" Kalypso was slightly aware that she was babbling and perhaps not making any sense but she didn't care.

"But I-I can't."

"Please?" she begged softly. She gazed into his sorrowful bottomless eyes, and grasped his wrists.

"They...Police... I-I just... I can't."

"Please. I can't live with out you...**I need you**." The words flowed off Kalypso's tongue as she abandoned all sense in reason. It no longer matter that she had known this man only a few short days. It no longer mattered that he was perpetually armed with deadly weapons. And It no longer mattered that he was a creation and not born or that he murdered a man. She was almost positive that she was love with him.

"You need me?" Edward asked confused.

"Mmmhmm. Please come with me. No one will hurt you while I'm around...I will not let them...history will not repeat itself."

After a long moment of silence Edward finally agreed to go, but his face gave away how terribly apprehensive he was.

* * *

><p>AN: Concerns? Complaints? Virtual Slaps? Virtual hugs? Ideas on how I can improve? Constructive Criticism? Random stuff? Awesome stuff? Stuffy Stuff? Smilies? Frownies? Brownies? hehe ^_^ Please oh please review!

Lyrics: Crisis by Bob Marley

Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I could give you guys some lame excuse but who wants to read that...

~Madgirlsrock723 is out...** PEACE**!


	7. Redemption

A/N:

**Princess Daisy of the Shire:** Thank you soo much! Sure, please do ^_^

**hates Ugh:** Thanks you sooo much for defending my story! :D :D

**ugh: **I'm sorry if you dislike my story...but thank you for reviewing :3

**Plop100: **I'm glad you love my story so much ^_^

**xNinjaxBunnyx****: **I'm soooo glad you love my story!:) Yay! I love cookies ^_^

**Quail Sandwich****:**I'm glad you like my story :D (and your cookie was very delicious lol)

**Lyla de Critic: **Wow! You're too kind…thank you so very very much! And THANK YOU SOO MUCH! for defending my story :D:D:D

**MHZutaraFanGirl****:**OMG! THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! You made my day, my friend! You just don't even know… Yes please do! Joy and her friends deserve to get strangled!… IKR! I wish Edward was real too! I'm sooo freakin glad that you love my story so much! Thank you so much!

**TO ALL: **YOU GUYS ARE ALL FREAKING AMAZING! I can't thank you all enough XD I don't deserve all your praise and kind words! I'm must be doing something right…I'm not sure what...but I'll try to keep doing it ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Edward but he's on my Christmas list :D hehehe

**Edward Trivia:**This was Vincent Price's last screen appearance and his last moment ever on screen is a death scene.

* * *

><p>"Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery<br>None but ourselves can free our mind  
>Woh, have no fear for atomic energy<br>'Cause none of them-a can-a stop-a the time" 

The day before Kalypso had departed Edward and the house on the hill to prepare her mother's humble abode for Edwards's arrival. It had taken her all day to clean the filth pit that posed for a house. Since she'd been gone various insects and crud had swarmed and taken over, but somehow with a combination of elbow grease and about four cans disinfectant spray Kalypso managed to make it livable again.

Like bandits in the night, they crept down from the Gothic mansion and quickly rushed into her house. Both hearts were beating like the wildest drums, cookie and flesh alike terrifyingly anxious about their life in the days to come.

Luckily the night air was foggy and the moon dormant; this helped them go unseen by gossipy neighbor eyes. Kalypso wasn't sure when she should introduce the people of suburbia to her dearest friend. Honestly, she really didn't want to, but she knew she couldn't keep Edward in the house all day. That would be cruel and inhumane; she knew her gentle, artistic friend would want to get his hands on the mammoth sized bushes in the yard. In her mind's eye she could picture the sight of the people seeing Edward having his way with the bushes, without a proper introduction first. They would go absolutely bonkers; she could practically hear the shrill screams and threatening chaos.

'_Edward didn't need that, he already feels pretty crappy about himself. That would just lower his already diminished self-esteem even more. On the other hand, having him meet the neighbors is just as sickening; they'll probably fawn over him, because he's something new and interesting in their dull lives and make them trim their bushes and stuff. But what if that happened before? People of suburbia don't change very much and I promised him… That wouldn't be the only promise you broke. You promised him you'd never leave.' _Her stomach lurched at that thought, and sadness washed over her.

_'But it wasn't your fault; it was that moronic social worker! Plus, you're not really leaving him! Look your hand his hooked onto his wrist! He's moving in with you!'_ The tiny voice in her head tried to comfort her guilt, but it wasn't working.

"Well here we are. Welcome to my mother's and mine humble home." She flipped the switch and together they walked into the living room.

As usual, Edward was silent, but incredibly expressive. He gazed around the shabby room in complete wonderment. He looked at the small flat screen mounted on the wall in the living room for a moment, then his eyes immediately wandered to the collage of pictures in the chipped curio cabinet.

"That's me, my mother training Shamu when I was nine; she used to work at Sea World. And that's a really old picture of my grandparents; they live somewhere down in Key West now, I think. I haven't seen them in years. Those are some baby pictures of me, and that one is of me and Santa Claus. That is my mom's wedding picture, I never met my father. He was fighting overseas when I was born and never returned. And that is my high school graduation picture."

"Your hair…it's…"

She giggled. "Yea, my hair isn't naturally smurf-tastic blue. It used like this…" She pointed to a photo of herself. "…light blonde."

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

He nodded and followed her into the other rooms.

"This is my bedroom." The walls were painted a light lavender color and lined with book shelves. Wherever book shelves weren't located, pictures of drawings and doodles covered the walls. It was not unlike a miniature library. "I like reading… a whole lot." She grinned at him as his eyes grew wide at the sight of so many books.

The continued the tour and moved onto the guest room. It was scarcely used, which caused Kalypso to often question its existence, but for once she was glad it was there.

"Here is your room, I hope its ok."

"Thank you."

He walked over to the bed and gingerly poked it and cringed, but nothing happen. Edward smiled in satisfaction after his bed inspection.

"Come on, I'll show you the kitchen and scrounge up some provisions."

After they had finished their midnight snack, Kalypso tucked Edward in and padded down the hall and hopped into bed.

Hours later, after she had fallen into a half-way deep slumber, she was awoken with a jolt at the sound of familiar anguished screams. They were more jumbled up and stranger than before. She desperately wished she knew what was going on in that beautiful scarred head of his.

"I knew it was Jim's house…Because you asked me too… Give it to my loved ones! Kevin, don't you wanna play scissor paper stones? YES! ARE YOU OK?"

"Edward! Sweetie, wake up! She shook him awake, and he looked around disoriented. "I think you were having a nightmare." She lied down and hugged his chest. He spread his arms out at his sides like sharp metal angel wings. Kalypso listened to his jagged breathing and his fast paced heartbeat; she lied there until he settled down.

"Would you feel better, if I stay with you, in here tonight?" Even in her drowsy state of mind, her common sense screamed at her to go back to her room, but she silenced it. Reason and rationalism didn't matter to her anymore.

"Yes." His heart beat sped up again, as she fell asleep on his leather and buckle clad knew down within the cockles of his heart that he was finally, and entirely not alone. He had found someone that accepted him for him, scissorhands and all. These pleasant thoughts gave him the strength to conquer the next day, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait and for such a ridiculously short chapter...but I thought that was a good ending spot. I promise to post the next chapter very soon...If I don't feel free to flame me to pieces. I know exactly whats going to happen next... trust me... it'll be more than just fluff...

"Redemption" By Bob Marley


	8. Concrete Jungle

A/N: Merry Christmas...and God bless us everyone ^_^ hehehe Here's my gift to you guys... a really long chapter! (and before you read it...I'm warning you its not exactly great...I wrote it in like less than two hours...it gets really sort of odd in my opinion but oh well. **Just a note:** **It's not exactly told from and specific point of view...if it gets confusing tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.)**

**Lyla de Critic: **thank you soo much! ^_^

**MHZutaraFanGirl: **hehe thank you! your wlecome..they really deserve to get destroyed! Merry Christmas to you too!

**Quail Sandwich: **^_^

**bella142:** Its ok :3 and thank you so much! And Merry Christmas to you too!

**xNinjaxBunnyx: **Thank you! and OH NO! JUST LIKE THE DARK SIDE XD lol

**Edward Fact: **During the scene where Edward runs away, back to his home, Johnny Depp collapsed from heat exhaustion due to the extreme temperatures and the leather costume. :'(

**Disclaimer: **Tim Burton unfortunately still owns Edward... but I hope Sandy Claws brings me him tonight ^_^ (edward...not tim burton..that'd just be weird lol)

* * *

><p>So glad, I'm so glad, I'm so glad<br>Lord, I don't have to worry no more  
>Oh, she got me chained to her love, now<br>I don't, I don't wanna be taken away, oh 

The glorious morning sun arose and shone cheerfully through the sheer breezy curtains of the guest room, where at the moment, Kalypso and Edward were peacefully dozing.

Outside however, was a frenzy of nervous and ecstatic energy. Word had gotten out that two people had crept from the decrepit palace and were now hiding out in someone's home. A witness was said to have seen one of the perpetrators; she described him as a 'stocky thin man, armed with several shiny knifes'. Another claimed not only to have seen the same lethal man, but apparently saw a girl with him. So with a combination of the witness statements and the town's typical xenophobic attitude, the assumption was made that the stranger kidnapped a girl and was preparing to slaughter her with his vast array of sharp blades. This rumor, in turn created mass chaos and neighborhood wide panic.

The husbands and children were away at work and school, so the womenfolk had free-range and basic control of the neighborhood. The housewives gathered on the street corners in their curlers and fuzzy pink slippers and badgered the police with their tall tales of kidnappings and knives. The majority of the law enforcers disregarded the comments as delirious housewife chatter, but decided to check the premises just in case. They searched the mansion from top to bottom, and collected DNA samples.

Joy and her 'friends' followed the officers to the crime scene and proceeded to pester them for any tidbits of information they could get their well-manicured paws on.

"Is she in there?"

"No ma'am, just go on home."

"But I want some answers, officer! Was this a kidnapping, is that poor girl ok?"

"We have collected DNA samples and will continue investigating."

Once the DNA samples were run through forensics it was clear that a woman named Kalypso Searfoss had been in the building recently, but the second set of evidence was very sketchy. The hair collected registered as synthetic and over forty years old, and there were absolutely no finger prints other than the girls, just long knife slashes which contained an unusual data set completely unfamiliar to the police.

A pounding knock at the door startled both Kalpyso and Edward awake at the same time. She groaned and stepped reluctantly out of their cozy nest and walked lazily to the front door.

"OPEN UP! POLICE."'

She yawned and rubbed her sleep incrusted eye with one hand and opened the door with the other.

A cheer erupted as she stepped out onto the front patio. Sharply, she smothered her ears and clenched her eyes shut.

"Good morning everyone…officer…what's going on?" she mumbled in that soft lisping voice of hers.

"You were suspected to have been kidnapped, and possibly murdered. I just have a few questions to ask you."

"Ok…but why has the whole neighborhood gathered on my front lawn?"

"Uh…Umm…they sort of helped during the investigation. They were worried about your well-being." The officer rolled his eyes; he knew from experience that little towns like this one were fueled heavily on gossip and rumors.

Kalpyso ginned and closed the door, she liked this officer already. He was one of the few on the force not brainwashed by suburban life and morality.

"I swear! They'll do anything just to make their lives more interesting."

"So what's this about me being kidnapped?"

"According to some witnesses you were said to have been seen out late last night with a man armed with knives, so immediately those whack-jobs assumed you to be kidnapped. Where were you last night?"

Kalypso's blood ran cold and she went obscenely pale. "Well…umm…I was out… with umm…a man… no he wasn't armed… and no he didn't hurt me in anyway…"

"Then what's that."

Kalypso's over-sized pajama top had slid down over one shoulder and exposed the cut from the other day. She quickly readjusted her shirt. "Oh this? It's nothing."

The man eyed her suspiciously. "We know you slept over at the mansion. We found some evidence of another creature or person in the mansion with you. What do you know about that?"

Kalypso's body began to shake, and she looked down.

"Who are you trying to hide? If someone's hurting you speak up now. I'm the good guy here. I'll help you."

Slowly and unsurely she began her next sentence, she just begged the lord that Edward would forgive her. "…My friend…he's umm…special…sometimes he has accidents…he can't help the way he is…"

The officer looked at her oddly. "What do you mean… special?"

"Well…umm…you're not going to believe this!" She laughed nervously. "He has…scissors…um…for hands."

"So you're telling me that some guy actually has scissors for hands. Ha! Girl, you've gone crazy. So what was really up there with you?" The officer smirked and shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you! If you don't believe me, then there is no further investigation. And if there is no further investigation you can be on your way. Good day."

Suddenly a spark of realization exploded like wildfire in his close-minded skull. If some person actually had scissors for hands than that would explain the unusual scratch marks in the walls. But it wouldn't explain the unidentifiable DNA.

"Uhh yea. Good day ma'am." The officer responded absentmindedly as he walked out the door.

"So is the little darlin' doin' ok?"

"Yea, It was all a big misunderstanding. The man wasn't a kidnapper, just her friend. She's fine."

"Scissors? For hands? Is that even physically possible? Why?" He murmured to himself as he stepped into his cruiser.

Joy's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Honestly she didn't believe much of that scissor-demon nonsense, all that mattered was there was a possibility of new man candy unsoiled and unaware of her slutty ways.

"Seems the social worker, kicked her out of the mansion as planned, and apparently she brought her man-friend home with her. She wasn't kidnapped after all. Let's go get gussied up and greet the new comer."

Her mob of middle-aged women did as she commanded and quickly rushed to their houses to prepare themselves for the meeting of a strange new man.

Back at the house, Kalypso walked into the bedroom ready to face Edward. She assumed that her telling of his existence to a police officer of all people would not go over well.

To her surprise he wasn't in the guest room where she had left him, he had wandered his way into her bedroom and was examining her massive collection of books.

"Edward?"

He turned away from the books and looked at Kalypso, fear shining brightly in his large innocent eyes.

"They coming?"

"No, the police left…But Edward, I…I…I told him…about…you."

He nodded knowingly. She thought she saw something that resembled anger in his tender eyes, but she couldn't tell.

"I'm very sorry…" She stared down at her fuzzy socks in shame.

"It's ok."

The fear did not fade from his eyes, he trusted Kalypso with his whole heart and soul but he knew the police could not be trusted. In his eyes they were horrifying gun-men with blinding lights that sent you to a scary place filled with cold metal cages.

Just as Kalypso was just about to say something, the doorbell rang.

"DAMNITT! Why does everyone feel the need to bother us when I'm in my pajamas?"

Caked in makeup and stinking of cheap intoxicating perfume the cougar pride stood at the door all trying to get a glimpse of the mystery man.

"Good morning."

"Hello darlin' we gals hear you have a visitor… you do intend to show your guest hospitality by introducing him to your neighbors, don't you?"

In her mind Kalypso weighed her options; the vision of screaming and panic from earlier passed through her mind. If she did introduce him to these women now, than that situation could possibly be avoided, but…

"Just a moment please." She left the room momentarily, but then returned.

"Sorry ladies, he's not up to meeting anyone at the moment. Maybe another day."

"I know, Joy! Let's have a barbecue."

"That's a great idea Mary; that way our special guest can have an official Mulberry Orchards welcome."

"BUT …Umm… " Kalypso didn't care for barbeques at all, and she wasn't sure if Edward would want to go either.

"I'll bring coleslaw!"

"I'll bring Jell-O!"

"And I will bring the ambrosia salad. We can hold this little affair at my place this Saturday. Is five ok for y'all?

"Joy, Uhh.."

"Yea five is good for me."

"Me too."

Defeated, Kalypso agreed and closed the door. She returned to her room and grabbed a clean outfit.

"New rule for today: If someone rings or knocks on the door, we are not home. I've had enough of people for one day. Edward I'm going to get a shower… be back in a sec."

Moments later she returned flushed and a comb running through her dripping blue locks.

"hmm…hey Edward…"

"Yes?"

"This is a sort of bizarre question…" A blush was then painted delicately on her damp cheeks. "…would..uhhh…you like me to fix your hair?" Her blush deepened in color, she couldn't believe she was offering to give her friend a bath. It was just too weird. .. She just figured the incredibly tangled mass on his head could possibly be causing him pain.

"It's broken?" His features became instantly worried and his eyes looked upwards as he attempted to look at his hair.

"Oh no, Sweetie! I mean I could wash it and comb it and stuff for you." Her cheeks were virtually glowing red; she just couldn't believe what she was actually offering to do. It was official, her heart was now controlling her actions; her sensible brain had been shut down indefinitely.

He smiled eagerly in response.

Kalypso filled her dingy bathtub with bubbly water and very awkwardly helped the fully-clothed Edward in. She ran to the kitchen and found a plastic cup, afterwards she proceeded to dump cups full of water on his head; this startled him at first, but another accident was strategically avoided. She gently suds up his matted and tangled black mass of hair, and finished washing it.

Inside Kalypso an internal conflict was raging violently. Her maternal instincts created from years of looking after her mother and her romantic interests towards the child-like man she was giving a bubble bath were opposing forces trying to determine the appropriate way in which to love Edward. In the end, her romantic interests won, and she felt her heart flutter as she ran her fingers through his raven locks. A soft sigh escaped from her lips.

All the while, Edward was silently enjoying his blissful new experience. For many years he had to deal with the dull ache of tangle hair pulling on his scalp. With every passing day, the ache seemed to get worse, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was far too nervous to cut his own hair, without a decent mirror the results could have been disastrous.

He closed his eyes and smiled as his most precious friend cradled his head and ever so delicately combed through his unruly mane. With every stroke, he felt infinitely better.

Once she had finished, it was discovered that his hair was actually rather curly.

"Thank you." His voice brimmed over with gratitude as he smiled joyfully. He lifted his arms up as if to give her a hug, but then immediately put them down as she flinched. His smile faded and sadness and longing filled his expression.

She carefully stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "You're welcome." Then she carefully positioned his arms away, leapt into his chest, and gave him a tight passionate hug; the thought just occurred to her that it would be wonderful to kiss him as passionately as they hugged. As absurd as it seems she was brave enough move in with him, bathe him, sleep with him, and cuddle him but she didn't feel daring enough to give him a long, delicious, lust filled kiss. _'Oh, but his lips look so soft and inviting (even if they're a little scarred)…._' It seemed to be the last intimacy barrier left until the big one, and she was nowhere near prepared for that. She realized just then that she had almost no clue how Edward felt towards her. Kalypso was almost entirely sure that he cared for her as deeply has she cared for him, but a person could never be too sure. She almost blurted out the three most important words in the universe, just to see how he would react but she bit her tongue_. 'Ahhh! I must be intoxicated or something…I've turned into an irrational idiot. Speaking of idiots, that reminds me…'_

"Edward, I have some disconcerting news… We have been invited to a barbeque on Saturday... which is in two days." She twisted her face into a mask of mock disgust.

"Barbeque?"

"Yup…sounds fun doesn't it? Ugh…I should have never agreed to go. .. I hate barbeques! The whole entire neighborhood wants to meet you. Have you ever been to one?"

"Once." Anxiety, panic, and déjà vu were plastered on Edward's features.

"Oh God."

Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried, history evidentially was going to repeat itself.

* * *

><p>"DUN DUN DAHH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE BARBEQUE? WILL EDWARD AND KALYPSO ADMITT THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER? WILL HER MOM EVER COME BACK? WHAT'S WITH THE ODD DNA FOUND AT THE CASTLE? WHY THE HELL AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO GET THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE anwsered."<p>

This has been a MadGirlsrock723 production...

PLEASE COMMMENT! COMPLAIN! SUGGEST! AND OTHER STUFFS! (Reviews make awesome presents ^_^)

"Concrete Jungle" By Bob Marley

Until next time... PEACE! (on earth and mercy mild/god and sinners reconciled/ joyful longing nations rise/join the triumph of the sky...)


	9. Paradise

A/N: I am a complete epic failure and a loser. Feel free to: hate on me. Flame me. Mentally toss me to the ground and start kicking the snot out of me. **bows head in shame** Please forgive me, If you can. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update...it shouldn't take so long next time! I've already started on the next chapter!

Guess what, I made an EDWARD SCISSORHANDS SOCK MONKEY! ^_^

**MHZutaraFanGirl: **lol :D sadly stupid Santa didn't bring me Edward or Tim **heavy sigh**

**Quail Sandwich: **^_^

**xNinjaxBunnyx:** Thank you! :D *gasps* how dare you steal the cookies! haha XD

**Fun Fact**: Edward Scissorhands is Tim Burton's favourite of all his films. (What a coincidence it's my favorite too ^_^)

**Disclaimer: **The real…errr…I mean the fictional…movie version of Edward belongs to Tim Burton but the sock monkey version is all mine! (Kalypso and the townspeople belong to me too… I think…) This chapter is really sorta random...and I don't know how to fix it...if you know how please tell me!

* * *

><p>"… the bullets catch in her teeth<p>

Life goes on

It gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear, a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night

She closed her eyes

In the night, the stormy night

Away she'd fly."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous! Who has a barbecue in the winter?" Kalypso exclaimed, as she fastened the last button on Edward's new sweater.<p>

In reply, he gave her an innocent look that said, 'I don't know.'

"Are you ready? Don't worry about a thing; I'll be there if anything bad happens…we're in this together."

She tried to give him a reassuring smile but her insides were a complete train wreck; twisting and fumbling about creating an unpleasant sensation

Kalypso figured if she was this anxious then Edward must be having a panic attack. She warily opened the door and walked into the chilly night air.

Out of the corner of her eye she looked at the man walking tentatively beside her.

Since she had those deliciously tempting thoughts she had become more bashful than ever; even holding his wrist now made the butterflies to flutter and her cheeks to feel hot. She desperately hoped her impish imagination didn't ruin their wonderful companionship.

Luckily, Edward hadn't seemed to notice a change in her; he had been lost in another state of mind. Kalypso had come to figure out that whenever he got a faraway pained look in his beautiful eyes, then it meant that he was reliving the past. In her mind she called it his 'flashback mode.'

As they arrived at Joy's hideously faded, bubble gum pink house, Kalypso briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath_. 'Tonight's gonna be a long night.'_ All of the distinct voices coming from the back yard crammed themselves in Kalypso's mind and boisterously rattled around. '_Just ignore the pain…"_

"Hello, Kalypso and you must be…?" Joy eyed Edward like a lioness preparing for its next kill.

"Edward. His name is Edward."

"Well my name is Joy, and let me have the pleasure of being the first to welcome you to Mulberry Orchards."

As Joy did her best attempt at a warm welcoming, her eyes stayed transfixed on Edward's peculiar appendages.

Edward's gaze was filled with childlike wonderment at the sight before him; this barbecue was unlike any he had been to before.

As far as the eye could see, tables were set up and piled high with scrumptious-looking goodies.

Twinkling blue lights in the shape of snowflakes were delicately draped along the privacy fence, illuminating the crisp night air. In the center of it all was a grand fire pit ablaze and crackling. Smiling faces welcomed him into this wondrous new world Edward hadn't known existed till now.

The painful memories and worries that had enwrapped him in their clutches for so long were tossed to the wind. Once again he was naively enthralled with the prospect of becoming part of the community. Just as Edward seemed to ignore the past, the people seemed to forget entirely about the 'scissor-demon' myth; for a few brief moments there was a mutual acceptance in the world.

Edward immediately got sucked into the heart of the crowd and was having his ears chatted off by nearly caused Kalypso to be involuntarily forced away from her protective place at his side.

The arrival of this mysterious new being was the most exciting thing that happened to the town for decades, and it seemed as though everyone wanted in on the action.

"Bob Berryman. Whoa quite a handshake you got there Ed! I bet you're great had trimming hedges."

"Are you?"

"Yea are you?" At least a dozen voices chimed in, and all eyes were on Edward.

His blades twitched together nervously, and he looked helplessly into the sea of people. He supposed he was good at chopping up bushes…a lot of people seemed to like his work, but he wasn't sure what they considered to be great._ 'What should I say?' _Just then, an overzealous voice rang out and came to his rescue.

"Oh Eddy here can do all sorts of magnificent things with the hedges. I saw some of his creations outside the castle. He can make dragons and reindeer and all sorts of other things. Isn't that right darling?

Edward's wide anxious eyes looked at Joy and he nodded eagerly.

"Could you trim mine?"

"Do mine!"

"Mine too!"

Pretty soon Edward had over a week's worth of work lined up, and had learned of about a dozen 'doctor friends' that could possibly help him.

Meanwhile Kalypso stood in the shadows nibbling on some food, watching and listening as the neighbors fawned over him like a new toy.

Part of her was sickened by how these people were acting, but part of her was thrilled to see Edward looking so cheerful. He was sparkling with happiness as people gave him the long overdue attention he deserved. If only she didn't have this the nagging feeling that these people just wanted to take advantage of him, then maybe she could be as happy as he was.

As the excitement buzz started to wear off, and all the food had been eaten, Kalypso decided it was time to come over and liberate Edward from his mob of 'adoring fans'.

"Well this was fun, but I think Edward and I need to get going. Bye! Thanks for having us!"

She tugged on his arm and pulled him on towards home; with his other free hand he shyly waved goodbye.

"Bye Eddy!" Joy shouted tipsily and blew him a kiss.

Jealousy flamed inside Kalypso. She tightened her grip and quickened her pace.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Edward was lying awake in bed, his mind a livewire.<p>

_'I was wrong, they didn't hate me. They didn't kill me. Could I have come back all this time? Why didn't Kim come back if it was safe? I guess she didn't really love me. But after all who could? _

_What if it's just like last time…will they chase me back up to the mansion? I don't think I could handle the maddening loneliness again…my heart might finally break for good. But maybe I deserve that._

_ I don't deserve such a wonderful friend like Kalypso. She is so good to me…and what did I do? I sliced up her perfect shoulder, tainted her precious Ivory skin with a hideous scar. I marked her with my claws like the repulsive monster I am._

_ How sweet and delicate her touch…I wonder what it would be like to caress those blushing cheeks…To run soft fingers through her gleaming blue locks…to walk together hand in hand… Does she long for such pleasures? She should find someone who can love her properly…she deserves better than me. '_

Suddenly he heard footsteps echoing in the darkness which were immediately followed by something soft and warm curling up against him.

"I missed you." Kalypso whispered drowsily in his ear.

Edward could never get over how pleasurable sleeping beside her felt; it was as if he had finally gotten human hands and had found the girl he'd spend the rest of eternity with. But the darkness and the dreams don't last forever; as the sun rises, reality evaporates the mask of nighttime hopes. Fingers turn back into sharp, unforgiving metal and Kalypso turns back into just a friend.

Oh how he longed for her affections... not compassionate pity, but pure, honest love.

* * *

><p>The days following the barbeque flew by smoothly.<p>

Kalypso had an acquaintance drive her into the city where she bought a used black beetle bug with the rest of the money in her savings account and got a job as a cashier in Books-a-Million. After the threatening letters she received in the mail, she knew getting a job could no longer be avoided. She had come to accept that her mother was gone for good; she would not let them turn off the electricity while she cried and waited for her mommy to return. She had to take action; she needed to be strong and independent.

Kalypso was really relieved that Edward had something to do while she was at work; her conscience couldn't withstand the thought of him being left at home all alone. (Even if the thought of him being home alone with Joy made her feel nauseous) _'At least he won't be lonely, he's had enough of that to last a life time.'_

He spent his days creating fantastical masterpieces out of the neighbor's drab shrubbery. His unique art works were a huge hit. Pretty soon cutting bushes lead to grooming dogs which lead to cutting hair; it wasn't long before everything in the town had Edward's special touch. He put off doing Joy's gardening as long as he possibly could... she resembled Joyce too much for comfort. He shuddered at the memory; he definitely didn't want that to happen again.

At night they both silently agreed to sleep together in the guest room. Kalypso's rational little voice in her head tried to tell her the only reason she slept beside him was to make sure he didn't have nightmares, but her heart knew the real reason.

It seemed as though life was perfect in the little suburban paradise, but happiness never stayed with poor Edward for long. It was two weeks later that the everything began to unravel.

* * *

><p>"You KILLED my brother."<p>

Edward was busy concentrating on his art when the angry voice shouted from behind. Edward whipped around to see someone strangely familiar, but at the same time unrecognizable. The man was in his late forties with angry blue eyes and wild blonde hair that contained a single streak of gray.

"Jim?"

Edward's face was a mask of complete terror.

"I'm Todd. Jim was my brother who you brutally murdered you asshole. That bitch Kim lied, you didn't die; you're still alive and as repulsive as ever. You didn't die then, but you will die now. I will have my revenge." He spoke these words menacingly with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. From his tattered coat pocket he pulled out a gun.

Before Edward had time to react, Todd had pulled the trigger and a bullet sliced through his delicate cookie heart.

His precious rubies oozed out of the wound as he stumbled backwards onto the grass. His ebony eyes rolled into the back of his head as the excruciatingly agony pulled him into unconsciousness. The scream he so desperately wished to utter was locked behind unmovable lips. A crimson river flowed around his lifeless body as Todd took one of Edward scissor's and created a slash right above the straps on his neck.

"GO TO HELL! Back where you belong; where you probably came from, you FREAK." Todd spit on the bloody corpse and nonchalantly walked down the street, as if nothing happened.

He smirked as shrill screams of horror filled the air behind him.

Finally, he was able to finish what his brother had intended to do. _'And, I have to say, it was rather satisfying.'_

* * *

><p>AN:**Me**: Cilff Hanger! Muhahahaha XD

**Edward Sock Monkey:** **Gasps in Horror** How dare you! You said this story world have a happy ending! You said Edward deserved happiness…then you go and kill him? What the heck is wrong with you!

**Me**: Hehe I've gone mad! Didn't you read my screen name? Don't worry lil Edward, It'll have a happy ending just wait and see ;)

**Edward S.M:** It better.

Please review! Every single one makes my day…good or bad. Just an e-mail from fanfiction saying I got a review makes me dance and jump around with joy ^_^

Ok the music genre changed a bit with chapter but…I'm like so in love with song right now and the lyrics are sort of fitting… at least in my weird mind they are… Lyrics: Paradise by Coldplay.


	10. Just a Dream

A/n**: xNinjaxBunnyx: :D**

**MHZutaraFanGirl:** hehe ^_^ I still can't watch Titanic without sobbing...I remembered the first time I watched it... I was depressed for over a week! That movie really messes me up. I haven't seen War Horse before...is it good? Happy New Years to you too!

**Lyla de Critic: **Thank you so much :D I agree Johhny Depp and Tim Burton are the best 3 Oh and Todd's a character straight out my imagination ^_^

**Princess Daisy of the Shire: **Hahaha Iracebeth should decapitate him! I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing...but... I'll shut up and let you read XD

**Bingbangshamalamadingdong:** hehe :3

**Quail Sandwich:** I'm sorry but I needed to kill Edward...you'll find out why soon ^_^

**Edward Trivia:** Advertising this movie was hard because an image of Edward could have given people a wrong idea that it was a horror movie. So, the studio kept the image of Depp in full costume a secret till the very end, and the commercial campaign was based on images of Edward's topiary and hairstyle with a tagline "Edward was here".

**Disclaimer:** Edward Scissorhands belongs to Tim Burton…but almost everything else in this wacked out story is mine!

**Warning: **This chapter deals with some rather odd and controversial material...Please don't get too freaked out! I've tried to have all details regarding Edward and his creation coinciding with the movie, but if I slip up please tell me. I've also tried to keep the following sequence of events as realistic as I possibly can, but if something is just plain wrong or overly far-fetched please tell me!

I'm really nervous about submitting this chapter...it's filled with a lot of my own bizarre ideas.

* * *

><p>Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?<p>

I was countin on forever, now I'll never know

Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background

Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now

This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Kalypso, this is Joy… Edward's been shot! He's been taken to the hospital on Clearwater Avenue…"

The blood drained from her face and she nearly dropped the phone.

"Sh-sh-shot? Is he gonna be ok?

"They don't think so…"

Kalypso flung the phone down and dashed out the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Your shift's not over till five."

She didn't even stop to answer her boss, losing her job didn't matter at the moment. Nothing else in the entire world mattered…her love was hurt and possibly dying.

'_No he's not, he can't die! He just can't.' _ She blinked the tears from her eyes and choked back a sob as she rushed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"<p>

"Miss, he's lost a large amount of blood and he has gone into cardiac arrest. Not only that, but the patient is not human! I'm not sure how he was ever alive in the first place."

"Of course he's human! He's just a little different…Doctor, you have to help him!"

"I'm sorry…I can't…"

"WELL THAN CALL SOMEONE THAT CAN!"

Kalypso was beyond hysterical, her best friend, her love was lying on his death bed and no one seemed to care.

"Edward! Edward honey, I'm here! Please wake up. Don't die, you can't die. Please." Tears poured out of her eyes like miniature waterfalls. Her heart was way past broken; she could practically feel the blood pouring out of the stab wound. Every minute he laid there lifeless a part of her died inside.

She whispered shakily into his ear. "You can't die; I never got to tell you how much I love you."

Kalypso laid her head on his unmoving chest . She began to sob when she couldn't hear the familiar steady rhythm of his heart.

Joy laid a comforting hand on Kalypso's bony shoulder.

"Who did this to him?"

"No one got a good look at the shooter, but everyone thinks it was Todd."

"That son of a bitch! If Edward dies, I'm gonna KILL HIM. I'm gonna slice open his freakin throat and then I'm gonna shove his freakin gun right through his freakin heart then up his freakin ass…I'm gonna…"

"Darling, I don't know how to tell you this, but Eddy hasn't had a pulse for almost an hour now… he's already…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Joy took one long look at them both and walked out the door.

"Edward sweetie, please don't leave me. I love you so much." She stroked his cheek and kissed his cold lips. "I should have never brought you to town. This is all my fault; maybe it would have been better if we never met at all. At least then you'd be safe. I'm so sorry Edward."

After a while, a tall man wearing an official looking suit and reflective sunglasses stormed into the room.

"You need to vacate the premises. This is official government business."

"Wha? I'm not leaving..."

"What sick, twisted bastard made that thing? Just look at those hands, and that grotesque leather suit…they're supposed to be able to blend into society. This monster couldn't fit in anywhere."

"He is not a monster! Stop talking about him like that…Can't you see he's dying! Who are you? And what the hell are you talking about?"

The man totally ignored Kalypso and started mumbling into an earpiece.

"Joe, bring in the surgeon. This thing… whatever it is…is going to need some serious reconstruction if it is going to fulfill its purpose. "

"Sir, please tell me what's going on! I beg you."

The man looked around, closed the door and shut off his earpiece.

"How much do you know about your friend over there?"

"Enough."

"Ugh, I could lose my job over this! Civilians are prohibited from having any knowledge of this … But because you've already been told by that goddamn doctor that your 'friend' is not exactly human, it seems only right to tell you the whole truth. You've heard of stem cell research right?"

"Yeah…but I don't see what this has to do with Edward!"

"When the government started stem cell research, over 50 years ago, it was proposed that a combination of lab grown organs and artificial ingredients could be used to produce the perfect man. Scientists from all over the world came to participate in this experiment and after many trials, they were finally successful last year. Over the course of a year, 5 of these artificial people were created and dispersed all over the planet to see if they could survive and fit in with normal society. This experiment's ultimate purpose was to observe the dynamics of human society and to see which factors contributed to the act of fitting in and becoming an outcast. Whoever created this one obviously forgot the mission. Once the operation is finished he's going to need to be relocated. The experiment will not work once the people know he's not an actual human. He'll immediately be rejected and we will be unable to collect accurate data. "

"But…But…Edward is not part of some weird government experiment! He was born up in the old mansion on the hill a long time ago! He has human feelings. He cries human tears; he has a human heartbeat. He's more human than anyone else on this Godforsaken planet! You have to believe me! I will not let you take him away from me."

"Well Miss, if this 'thing' is indeed human, then he's gone for good. No human being can survive or recover from a hunk of lead piercing their heart. If you are not willing to accept the fact that he's inhuman, then you will lose him forever. He has already died, but if part of him is synthetic then his organs can easily be replaced and started up again."

"Yes, ok! Just do whatever you have to in order to bring him back. But first, tell me exactly what that mad scientist is going to do to him."

"The surgeon will start by removing the bullet. Then he'll replace the heart and the freakish hands. After everything is done, he'll shock the patient using an enhanced electrical defibrillator which will jump start the new organs and your friend will be good as new."

"He's going to have normal hands?" Kalypso said dismayed.

"Yea…? I'm sure it will be much happier as entire person."

Kalypso bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. _'Does Edward want normal hands? What if he wakes up and hates me for letting those people do that to him? At least he'd be alive. Oh dear God, please let him be ok.'_

"The surgeon is here, time for you to leave."

"Will he be in pain?"

"As I told you before, he's dead right now. Nothing can hurt him."

'_I must be in a dream…this can't actually be happening. Edward was shot and now is dead. But a man from the government is going to resurrect him and give him normal hands. If I'm not asleep I've most certainly gone insane. '_

Kalypso shakily walked down the long corridor and found a comfy spot in the waiting room. She took a deep breath and started to cough as the bleach scented hospital air filled her lungs. Her mind began to consume her soul as the overwhelming guilt paralyzed her.

_ 'If only I didn't go to work...Why did I bring him home in the first place? I'm such a horrible friend. I can't keep a promise to save my life...I could't even take care of my own mother, what made me think I could keep Edward safe? There has to be a reason she ran away. Now because of my stupidity and selfishness I lost the only people I've ever loved. If Edward can't be fixed there is no reason for me to live. This hospital is full of drugs...I don't have to see tomorrow. Todd didn't kill Edward...I did. If I never went to his house then he'd still be breathing and able to work on his art in peace. Even if he somehow does wake up what makes me think he'll still be my friend? I love him so much...why did this have to happen? Maybe I should kill my self now...then maybe this pain will go away. The only thing that could mend this broken heart is a syringe. No! Don't think like that...hang on see if Edward awakens! If he doesn't then pick your poison.' _

She closed her eyes and decided reality was far too hard to live in at the moment, so into dream world she escaped.

Meanwhile Edward's body was wheeled off to a private wing of the hospital and prepped for surgery.

The practiced, gloved hands of the specialized surgeon grasped the gleaming sterilized knife and slit open Edward's leather suit. The man gasped under his surgical mask at the sight before him. Underneath the dark material, there was the distinct lack of skin. Bloody, plastic-looking structures stared back at him. It was like looking at a color coated diagram of the human body. Once the initial shock wore off, he switched utensils and used the forceps to pull the bullet out of his….heart?

"Tom, you're gonna wanna have a look at this…this thing's heart is…is..."

"A cookie?"

"That's what it looks like to me."

"Will the new heart be able to be transplanted properly?"

"I'm not sure… Let's find out."

"What are you going to do about the whole lack of skin situation?"

"Do we have any extra prepared in the lab?

"I think so…"

"Go get all that you can find. This is going to be a bigger job than we thought."

"Steve?"

"Yes Tom?"

"Are we, are we going to have to…um… give him…a…" He motioned towards Edward's crotch and gulped.

"Stop being such a baby and go get the stuff I asked for!"

"Yes boss."

After the surgeon and his assistant had finished reconstructing Edward's chest, they worked their way to his legs. Sewing and stitching their way to humanoid perfection. Lastly they removed his infamous scissor hands. The new hands were composed of real skin and muscle tissue, but the bones inside were metal. They used the same biosensor technology as robotic prosthetics in order to function… but they also included specialized tiny sensors that sent electric signals to the brain whenever they come in contact with something. This gives the wearer the sense of touch.

Everything was aesthetically correct and looked undoubtedly real… down to the very last miniscule detail. The differences, if there were any, would be entirely unnoticeable. To camouflage the stitches, the surgeon applied a specialized scar removal cream which caused them to instantly disappear from sight.

Once they were finished, they draped a large cloth over the bottom half of his naked body and wheeled him back into the E.R.

* * *

><p>A nurse came over to where Kalypso was peacefully sleeping and shook her awake.<p>

"Miss, your friend is room 335."

"Wait wha?" She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Your friend…he's in room 335."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Edward?"<p>

"We haven't shocked him yet. I thought you'd want to be here when he woke up."

She let out a shrill gasp. His precious face was still exactly the same, but the rest of his body was entirely different. She averted her eyes from his nakedness and blushed.

His chest looked like porcelain, so pure, so white, and so smooth. In the place of his old sharp metal shears now were soft, perfectly sculpted fingers.

It was an odd sensation looking at Edward…it felt like she was examining a stranger but at the same time, an old friend.

"Are you ready?"

"Do think he'll be the same person when he wakes up?"

"I don't see why not."

"Wake him up."

To Kalypso it was as if the world had stopped, she could feel every millisecond slowly tick by as the surgeon rubbed the two pads of the enhanced electrical defibrillator together. Loud, visible bolts of electricity formed and Kalypso began to tremble.

"Clear."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the man touched down the highly electrified pads to Edward's unblemished chest. The minutes following the procedure were very brief but felt like a lifetime to her.

"We need more power!"

"Ok boss."

The surgeon's assistant turned a knob and pressed a few buttons on the machine and the surgeon repeated the previous procedure.

As if by magic, Edward sprang up like jack-in-a-box, and the scream he had so desperately wanted to let out when he was shot, escaped his lips.

"He's ALIIIIIVE!"

"Shut up Tom. Let's give them a moment. The surgeon smacked his assistant and they both left the room.

Kalypso cowered away and looked at him with frightened eyes. "Edward?"

"I'm s-sorry." His big brown eyes saddened with shame and worry when he saw how terrified Kalypso was.

Seeing that his personality hadn't changed a bit, she excitedly ran toward him.

"EDWARD! She jumped up on his lap and smothered him with a tight hug. "You're alive! Oh Edward, I thought I'd lost you forever!" Tears of happiness spilled out of her eyes. "I should have told you this before, but I love you. I love you so much. "

Poor Edward was so confused but overjoyed at the same time. As he gingerly wrapped his arms around her, his entire face lit up with realization and disbelief.

"How...?"

"You don't hate me do you? I let those doctors do all that stuff to you…I'm such an awful person. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to stop that asshole that shot you; all my promises got broken. I promised to protect you, that nothing would happen…I'm so sorry." She wept uncontrollably into his bare chest.

For the first time in his life he could feel the warm wet drops slide down his abdomen; without the barrier of a constricting leather suit he finally got the full effect of having his love's body pressed up against his own. At that moment, he felt his heart go into overdrive; it pounded harder and faster than it had ever done before.

Hesitantly he wiped the tears from her cheeks and marveled at the feeling. It was far better than he imagined.

He gently smoothed his new fingers over her long sapphire hair as she clung to him.

"Please don't be sorry…thank you. Thank you so very much."

"For what?"

"You made me complete." He held out his glorious new hands and smiled widely.

"But aren't you going to miss your scissors?"

"No."

"Well I love you either way…You were perfect before, and you are perfect now." She was entirely wrong, a syringe wasn't the only thing that could mend her broken heart. Kalypso was disgusted at herself for thinking such ghastly thoughts...even if they were brought on by guilt.

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. She leaned forward, clasped his scarred cheeks in her hands and placed her lips on his. Timidly, he kissed back.

Curiously he cradled and caressed her hands with his own and closed his eyes. She giggled as an expression of sheer pleasure swathed his adorable face.

"This little love fest is over. Time to go." The government man from earlier returned and tossed some clothes at Edward. "Put those on."

"No you're not taking him! I won't let you!"

"He is part government property now; he has to come with me."

"No! He was never part of your weird experiment! Just ask the surgeon…I bet he can tell you that Edward's different. Please!"

The man rubbed his neck. "I'll go check the report the surgeon filled out…if the thing is discharged then you'll still have to pay for the operation and the new organs…and trust me, it's not going to be cheap."

Once the man was out of earshot, she Kalypso began to panic.

"I don't have that kind of money… I can barely afford the bills. I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you again."

Kalpso clasped Edward's hand and together they inconspicuously left the hospital.

As they drove through the neighborhood, frightened people stared at Edward. Thankfully he was too busy touching and examining the interior of the car to notice.

"What the heck is wrong with people? Everybody looks like they've seen a ghost."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so I know this chapter is weird...please do not freak out on me! O.o Sorry for scaring everyone! I was trying to find an almost plausible way Edward could get real hands...

Lyrics: Just a dream. Carrie Underwood

Please review! If you have any suggestions, comments, or complaints I would love to hear them!

TTFN!

Tah Tah For now ^_^


	11. Tomorrow

A/N: Hey guys! Remember this story? I think I'll always be perpetually sorry for taking so freakin long…

Anyways the more I write this story the harder it becomes to write…especially after that last chapter. Honestly, I need to learn to plan out things and not write them as I go along. There is probably a billion plot flaws by now, so if I need to try to fix something so it coincides with everything else, please don't hesitate to tell me!

**Lyla de Critic:** Awww I'm so glad you liked it ^_^ thank you soo much!

**Princess Daisy of the Shire**: thank you! *giggles* ^_^

**MHZutaraFanGirl**: Thank you :D I'm so very very very very very sorry for taking so long to update!

**xNinjaxBunnyx**: Hmmm… Edward Hands… it just doesn't have that same ring to it XD hehe Even with normal hands he'll always be Edward Scissorhands to me… lol

**KaylahDemi**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D and yay! BROWNIES! Yeah, because of that last chapter, I feel like I'm playing with fire now…what was I thinking? I'm so very sorry if I screw it up :'(

**An Original**: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thank you sooooo much ^_^ I'm very sorry for taking so long!

**electrogirl88**: Thank you! I'm glad you think so :D I'm sorry for taking so long!

**Willowpanda**: Yay! I'm glad! I'll try not to take so long this time!

**Bob**: Okee Dokee (:

**Disclaimer: **Edward doesn't belong to me, but this weird twisted tale does.

**Edward Fact**: When Edward goes to have his hands sharpened, the storefront was that of an actual hardware store called Crowder Brothers in Southgate Shopping Center. At the time of the filming, they did offer a sharpening service, and they did have a giant motorized Victorinox in the window.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow<p>

We're gonna find a place to live

I'm packing only means for red wood dreams

It's a place that you'll be excepted

Oh f*ck the world

Just a boy and a girl

But it's that leach you'll have to shake

Through the love we'll need to make

Call me sure

Yeah I'm sure I said

I said I'm open wide

But you really have to understand

We'll build a water slide

If you're brave enough to hold my hand

Oh, oh

* * *

><p>"H-h-how can that be? The doctor said he was dead… h-he had no pulse!"<p>

"Joy, Are you sure he was dead?

"YES! H-he-Edward was sh-shot in the heart!"

Joy was thoroughly abashed and frightened out of her senses. She was practically quaking, and her eyes were so large and full of fear her friends thought they might burst.

Not unlike the worst of rampant diseases, a foreboding unease for the once scissor-handed man infected the citizens.

"That's strange… no normal person could survive that. And what on earth happened to his scissors?"

"I have no idea. People just don't grow new limbs. It's almost as if he's not… AND I LET THAT THING CUT MY HAIR." The woman shuddered with a twinge of repulsion.

"See! I told you! It's not heaven he's from! It's straight from the stinking flames of hell! The power of Satan is in him, I can feel it. And now you can see it too."

"For once, I think Imelda might be on to something…"

"I don't think that boy's human."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, all I know is that WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"That thing has to go!"

* * *

><p>I read the surgeon's report, I'm sorry but he is going to…" The man looked up from his documentation to face an empty room. For a few brief moments, his world was calm, but then as realization settled in, the flood gates shattered open and blind fury rapidly poured out. Outraged, he slammed the clipboard down and it snapped, spraying little wood colored shards everywhere. As if some sort of wild beast had been unleashed, he clenched his pearly whites to suppress a primitive snarl that was clawing around in his bulging throat.<p>

A nurse tentatively sauntered in and poked her head in the doorway. "Is everything ok?"

"WHERE… DID… THEY… GO?" He spat the words out tediously, trying to keep his fiery temper under control.

"Who…?" The mousy nurse trembled as the large angry man charged towards her.

"The man and the woman that were in this room… WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I-I-I don't-know…" The glowering, pulsing man grabbed her by the shirt collar and slammed the little bird of a woman up against the wall. Her little white nurse shoes dangled as she was lifted up by her shirt, which immediately began to rip.

"GODDAMN NURSE, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME…" He gazed fervently into her wide anxious eyes, and realized she was telling the truth. The man released his grip and the shaken nurse slid to the floor like an unwanted rag doll.

He rampaged through blindingly sterile facility with a scowl so horrendous on his chiseled face that it would probably even frighten the Devil himself. The only other thing that could manage to find a way through his twisted forest of derailed thoughts was his cruel echoing realities that so desperately wished to spread the truth. _'My last chance, to keep my job, and I failed miserably. If the girl and our new creation aren't found soon…Then I might become discharged! I must get them back, I know too much…they might…they might…"_

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed as all the images of things he had seen done to the other agents that had failed their missions one too many times flashed across his mind's eye.

The furious man's anger slowly evaporated and a worried form of hysteria began to sink in. Spasmodically he staggered away, all the while muttering bizarre things and tearing out short slivers of hair.

When he walked past the front desk, the bored receptionist looked up from her computer and her whole face lit up in alarm.

"Sir, is everything ok?"

He mumbled something incomprehensible in response.

The little petrified nurse stumbled in and with a burst of terrified energy she spilled all about the horrible abomination that abused her. The receptionist ardently picked up her phone and began to dial.

"Doc, call the psych ward. I think I just found their newest patient."

Moments later, two large men strolled in the door and clamped meaty fists around the damp shaky arms of the rogue government man. He began to flail and flop about, as he screamed in protest. "Unhand me this instant! You can't do this! I'm gonna kill both you sons of bit…" Before he could finish his tirade a third man stabbed a needle full of tranquilizer in his ass.

* * *

><p>The next day, the hospital escapees the walked hand in hand leisurely through the neighborhood. Edward was beaming with pleasure, and waved innocently to everyone in sight. His rose-colored ecstasy cloud forbade him from receiving the nasty and frightened stares he got in return.<p>

Kalypso looked worriedly at him every time they past a person with frightened or ogled eyes, fore she knew his self-confidence was tender and perpetually hanging on a thread. But because of Edward's infectious joy, her mind was also in a drugged like state; it never occurred to her that everyone had seen her cherished man shot and murdered a few days before.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Go back to wherever you belong, horrendous spawn of Satan!"

"What kind of ungodly abomination, are you, to have the power to resurrect yourself from the grave?"

An angry crowd of people began to form around them, shouting malicious degrading insults at the very confused couple.

Joy was the ring leader and with the speed of the most ferocious jungle cat, she pushed Edward to the ground. His chest landed on the concrete with deafening crack, and then the wicked witch proceeded to kick him with her razor sharp, stiletto heels.

Kalypso shrieked and pounced on Joy, but her frail, bony body just ricocheted off without even the slightest of repercussions to her nemesis.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Like a possessed ensemble of line dancers, they all began to jab their feet into Edward's broken body, in tune to some sort of silent noxious beat. Kalypso clawed at the vicious demons, but here efforts were fruitless; she was tossed aside as they beat poor Edward to a pulp.

"Why are you doing this? What did Edward ever do to you? Why? Why? Why…" Her last words faltered, to a pleading whisper.

From Joy's vile lips, a stream of spittle shot out and glistened on her victim's heavily bruised body. Any sort of attraction or kindness any of these people had for this dear, innocent man has long since faded. Within a very short period of time, mutual acceptance had morphed into unadulterated hatred spawned directly from irrational fear.

"Edward. We don't want you here, anymore. You and that little bitch of yours need to leave by morning, or I will personally make sure Todd kills both of you. And this time, you ain't gonna perform no voodoo… and y'all gonna stay dead.

Kalypso used all of her strength and managed to lift the battered man to his feet. She held fast to one of his arms and draped it across her shoulders, and together they limped home. The mob behind them started to disperse, but not without spewing out some more verbal abuse.

Back at the house, Kalypso unclothed the barely conscious Edward and helped him into a bathtub filled with steaming bubbly water. His once perfect virgin skin was now tarnished and tainted with blood, dirt, and horrible bruises. Some of the cuts on his face had re-opened and a huge gash on his forehead was gushing blood down his face.

Kalypso looked into his eyes, and it broke her heart when she that they were as dead, sorrowful and confused as the day they first met in the mansion. She gently washed Edward's wounds with a warm sudsy cloth, as tears fell silently from her eyes.

"Why did they hurt me?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I just don't know."

Inside, Edward's entire world had turned dark and started to crumble. Ever since the moment the inventor had thrust air in his lungs and thoughts in his head, he had excitedly awaited the day of his completion. In his mind, when the time came for him to get real hands, he could finally be normal and accepted into society, and he could finally love and cherish someone without fear. The people not only stomped on his chest, they stomped on and slaughtered every one of Edward's hopes and dreams. Everything he had clung to for so many years had been forcefully ripped out of him and torn into shreds.

"Edward? Do you ever wish we never met? Do you ever wish I never spent that night in the castle, never tore you away from the only home you've ever known…It seems like all I ever do is put you through hell."

"No." He said the word with such force, it startled Kalypso. "You're all I have left." Tenderly Edward caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. In his heart were so many words left unspoken, but he hope his eyes could portray the depth of his feelings.

"Tomorrow morning we have to leave." The words echoed in the silence, letting the heaviness of their meaning truly sink in. Kalypso's usual hysterical thought process returned as she tried to figure out what to do next. Edward watched her fascinated; he had never seen someone make so many different facial expressions consecutively.

"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter where we go. The world is our oyster!" Kalypso did her best to mask the worry that the foreboding future held for them. Not knowing where or if you'll be sleeping tomorrow is never a pleasant feeling for a girl who's lived in the same place her whole life. _'It'll be nice, I'll finally get to see more of the world; perhaps there's a wonderland out there waiting for us.'_

Kalypso went around and pack a few belongings and stashed them in her car, just in case they had to make a quick getaway tomorrow. Then she hopped into bed with Edward. Habitually she curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. It alarmed her when she felt baby soft skin swathed in t-shirt instead of the usual cold leather and metal buckles. Silently her heart gave away her demise, she knew then man was still her beloved; but a part of her would always miss the old Edward. This man, even though he shared the same soul, felt like a stranger.

Edward's thoughts, in a way, mirrored Kalypso's. Inside he felt strange; lying in bed next to the women he loved was creating bizarre feelings in ways he had never felt before. Vaguely, he could remember his father telling him about this in one of his etiquette lessons. Something about how 'a proper gentlemen never shares bedchambers with a lady until after they are ceremoniously wed'. He hadn't really understood that lesson before, but a voice within him told him that these feelings and newly found desires had something to do with that lesson.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this short chapter… Writer's block is truly a cruel mistress. I am truly open to all suggestions from all of you, my amazing, awesome, lovely, super sweet readers!

Lyrics: Tomorrow By Blue October

Please review…I know I deserve only crappy ones for this pathetic chapter…But I would absolutely adore feedback! I'll thank you a bazillion times even if it's bad!


	12. Bleed Red

A/N: For all review responses see bottom.

**Disclaimer: **Edward unfortunately, will never ever be mine. *tear* Here's chapter 12... I really hope I haven't lost my special touch!*begins to tremble nervously* I really feel like I've fallen out of the rhythm of things, so I'll apologize in advance for this chapter.

* * *

><p>"If we're fighting, we're both losing<br>we're just wasting our time  
>because my scars, they are your scars<br>and your world is mine…

We all bleed red, all taste rain  
>All fall down, lose our way<br>We all say words we regret  
>We all cry tears, all bleed red"<p>

* * *

><p>As soft as a light drizzle of snow, vintage images sprinkled down into a white void of nothingness. Tattered, yellowed and torn the discarded photographs were all the same; a man and a woman in their wedding finery, stood with unblinking hollow eyes and rather grim expressions. Suddenly a strange metallic noise echoed in the void, and hundreds of rusted scissor-hands attacked the photographs. They snipped the pictures into disfigured paper dolls as more pictures continued to flutter down. A bright light appeared and the paper snow melted into an eerily white and glowing hospital room.<p>

On a bed in the center of the room laid a woman with sickly thin appendages and a bulging stomach. Her skin was see-through and stretched tightly across her bones, and her lovely face was twisted in pain. Around her stood a smiling older woman gently petting the pregnant woman's matted blue locks and humming a soothing tune. Standing next to the older woman was a vaguely familiar man in a rumpled suit and a hungry gleam in his madness ravaged eyes. On the other side of the bed, grasping the pregnant women's clenched hand, stood a panic stricken man with a wild mane of ebony hair. Fear was swimming through his saddened chocolate brown eyes, and his demeanor was so utterly distraught, he looked as though he was burning alive.

The whole scene was as if someone pressed the pause button on a movie; everything was almost perfectly still. A shrill cry broke the stillness and the room exploded with movement. "GET OUT! All OF YOU! " A doctor hollered as blood began to spurt from between the thin woman's legs. Her flesh began to split as her anguished cries filled the air; what looked like tiny shears poked through her womb. "What the hell is that thing?" The doctor gasped. A tiny creature with cadaver white, stitched-together skin, curly black hair, and sharp metal scissors sewn to his tiny little arms crawled out dripping with his mother's blood. Another creature, the first one's perfect twin, crawled out immediately after. They looked at their mother with wide expectant dark brown eyes.

"Dispose of these revolting monsters," The doctor growled with disgust, "They're obviously not human. Freaks of nature, they are. Spawn of Satan." The twins sliced the nurse with miniature scissor hands as the desperately tried to claw their way back to their mother. "Please don't. Don't take my babies." The woman on the bed whispered feebly as blood continued to gush from her child induced wounds and her stick-like harms flailed, desperately trying to retrieve her stolen infants. The babies' sobs for their mother echoed in the crimson splattered, brutally white hospital room until the hefty nurse smothered them with her chest and they went limp and silent. The large woman then dragged them away to be destroyed and there was a disturbance in the universe as the ancient bond between mother and child was eternally broken. As a result, the world crumbled away into oblivion.

Suddenly Kalypso's eyes burst open, with her heart thundering like a herd of wild horses and the ability to breathe nearly impossible. She wiped the beads of sweat from her brow and glanced at the angrily blinking red numbers on her alarm clock. _'3:32, guess I better wake up Edward so we can leave before an angry mob forms outside our house.' _Kalypso gazed at the sleeping man lying oh-so peacefully next to her. _'But it seems like such a crime to wake him…' _She gently caressed his scars and freshly made wounds, then lightly pecked him on the cheek. "Good morning, Edward." A smile small disrupted the calm sea of his face and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around then tilted his head in confusion. "…But…why is it still dark?"

"I thought we should leave before the townspeople wake up."

He nodded as a small pout formed on his scarred lips and waves of sadness clouded his bottomless eyes. Carefully she helped Edward out of bed while he squeezed his eyes, silently suffering through the unbearable pain. _'I hate those horrid people and what they did to him. He is so battered and bruised he can barely move. I'm just glad none of his bones were broken.'_

They drove in silence down the darkened, empty city streets as they began their endless journey into exile. Sleepy Edward began to nod off just as the sun began to ignite the early morning sky. Even Kalypso's eyes began to droop as they were waiting at a seemingly never-ending stoplight. It was apparent that not even something as depressing as leaving home forever could keep exhaustion from plaguing those up at the unbearably early hours. _'People just shouldn't be awake at this hour… even if the quiet is just absolutely fantastic!' _She yawned to herself.

The nightmare from last night was still fresh, vivid, and ominously creeping at her conscious mind, threating to consume every thought. The infants with their father's brilliant, saddened brown eyes were still boring into hers, pleading for answers unknown. They're desperate cries for salvation, were still loud and echoing around in her head, and her blood was still dripping, oozing, and warm. These images were now scars on her subconscious, begging for evaluation, but she fought them hard; trying to ignore them in attempt to stay focused and awake.

Abruptly sirens sounded off in the distance and it startled Kalypso out of her internal fog, but luckily, Edward was undisturbed. _'I hope I wasn't speeding!' She looked in the rearview mirror and sighed with relief. 'I would hate to begin our journey with a ticket! I wonder… if it wasn't the cops, then what's going on? It doesn't exactly sound like a fire truck or an ambulance. I hope there hasn't been a jail break or a robbery…from the buildings, this does not seem like the nice side of town…' _She pulled up to yet another stoplight and was just about to lock the car, when she heard the doors being opened. Frantically she started to scream, "I don't have very much money! Please don't hurt us! I'll do whatever you want! Just please…"

"Just drive." A voice commanded. She shakily looked in the back seat at her assailants and to her disbelief the crazy-eyed man from her dream was sitting next to a blonde-haired woman with bright green eyes. Kalypso's lisping, quiet voice cracked with emotion as she uttered the simple phrase, "Mom?"

The equally startled older woman looked at her daughter and glassy diamonds trickled silently down her rosy round cheeks.

"Mom, where have you been? Are you ok? I'm so glad to see you! But why are you here?"

"Kalypso! Oh Kalypso my baby! I'm so sorry; I thought I lost you forever!"

"What are you talking about? And who's that… wait I know you, you're the government man that tried to take Edward!" He briefly looked at Kalypso then turned away and mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Don't mind him; his meds make him a little out of It." her Mom replied for the estranged man and then asked a question of her own, "Pumpkin, Who's Edward?"

All of this commotion woke the dozing Edward up and he cringed at the sound of unfamiliar voices. Disoriented, he looked in the backseat and saw a woman that looked similar to his beloved and the evil man from the hospital that tried to send him away. The woman curiously waved to him.

"Mom, this is Edward. Edward this is my mother."

Awkwardly and warily, trying to avoid as much discomfort as possible, Edward twisted in his seat and shook the woman's extended hand. For just a second he marveled at the novelty of it. _'My, very first hand shake,' _he thought with a smile. Thinking he was smiling at her, Kalypso's mother widened her lips into a large sparking grin. "It's nice to meet you too, Eddie. I can't wait to hear all about you."

Edward nodded shyly and he tentatively turned around and slunk back into his seat. Kalypso's mother frowned and waited expectantly to hear more about the mysterious man she suspected was her daughter's boyfriend.

"Mom, Edward's a little shy. I'll tell you all about him in a bit, but first I want you to tell me everything that's happened since you left! Why did you leave in the first place? What did I do to deserve you abandoning me like that? And most importantly, why did you break into my car with a crazed man at 4 in the morning? Hold on, before you start talking, let me pull over and we can chat more comfortably." Kalypso slowed the car and started to pull into the nearest coffee shop when her Mom nearly gave her a heart attack.

"NO! KEEP DRIVING! WE CAN'T STOP NOW! Freedom's so close I can taste it." Maniacally she looked into the distance and her eyes were singed with unadulterated insanity. "THE CRAZY POPO WILL NEVER CATCH US ALIVE! I'd much rather die than go back to that hell! I told them I would never wear a strait jacket again, they laughed and called me a crazy whore…But who's CRAZY NOW?" She threw her head back and cackled in an unnatural humorless way; the sound produced was about as pleasant as nails being grated on a chalk board. A very startled Kalypso violently swerved onto the highway and looked in the mirror at her mother. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes sweetie, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"No reason. So are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Well… ok, fine. But it's not a pretty story. Once upon time…"

"Mom!" Interjected Kalypso, exasperated at her mother's childishness.

"What? Telling it like a story seems appropriate. It's less painful this way. So as I was saying…Once upon a time there lived a woman perpetually stuck in a sorry excuse for house, with no car, a dead husband, and no proper job; she was sleazy bartender that prostituted herself just to make ends meet.

She dreamed of a better life for herself and her only daughter, so she secretly started a savings account in hopes of having enough money to get a bigger and better house far, far, far away. Then one clear frosty night, the woman threw a wild party with her closet girl-friends and some strange, but very rich, drunken men. This was supposed to a happy party, a party that would deliver her to freedom.

The rich men were tipping them very heavily for doing dirty, inappropriate things to them, but it was worth it to the woman. If things kept going like they were going, then they could start house shopping in a few days. The better life was so close; the broken women could nearly taste it. But something tainted that evening and made the world crash down around the woman.

She escaped from beneath the unconscious, pants less man and tiptoed through the muck to her daughter's room to see if she was ok, but she was gone! The women got down on her knees and started sobbing. That's when a loose screw in her mind fell out, and she completely lost it.

She wobbled into the living room where her 'friends' were 'working' and flames burned into her very core creating a beast with a metallic thirst for blood. I grabbed a rusty knife from kitchen and let out a cry savage and inhuman, as I charged at the filthy fiends, unconscious and knocked up on my floor. MY FLOOR! They made my baby disappear! They ruined my life! I slashed their good for nothing faces into hideous designs and removed all the shit dangling between their legs! Oh it felt so good! So free! But the beautiful knife attached to my arm was unsatisfied, more it screamed! More! My friends didn't deserve the graciousness of the blade, so I began to stab myself. Oh it felt so wondrous! All the pain and sadness of this God-forsaken life was finally disappearing as my glorious rubies trickled out of the holes in my flesh. Something roared in my ears and I felt myself being sucked into darkness. Almost there, the end is near! Then suddenly, everything stopped and next thing I know I'm bandaged up like a mummy, entangled in a strait jacket, and locked in horrendously cushy room.

As time passed, the madness leaked out of my mind and I returned almost to my normal self. EventuallyI was put in a room for the half-way sane, but I was still not allowed to use anything other than a rubber spoon to feed myself and not allowed near anything even remotely pointy.

Yesterday this man came into little slice of Hell, barely conscious from having a tranquillizer dart shoved into his ass, and babbling on about how a thin blue-haired girl had stolen the experiment that would make his career. In an instant, I knew he was talking about you. Mother's instinct, I guess. I was ecstatic and desperate to find you so we devised a plan to escape and find you. We executed the plan tonight [which worked magnificently by the way] and the fact that we hopped into your car was purely God-given luck."

"I'm sorry Mommy! I didn't mean-my head hurt soo bad! I'm soo sorry please forgive me!" Kalypso began to weep like a small child overcome with guilt, but still managed to stay on the road. "So-so you're ok now right? You didn't KILL anyone did you?"

"It's ok honey! I forgive you, everything's ok now. Your mother's perfectly ok now. And I can assure you! I'm not a murder."

"Do you think the people from the insane asylum are following us?"

"I don't know, but I seriously doubt it."

"Did you really make a savings account in order to buy a new house?"

"Yes! We can start looking for one whenever you want and where ever you want!"

"Why didn't you tell me? You never told me anything, ever! "

"Now sweetie, enough questions… I want to hear your perspective of the story."

"Ok, then. Where do I begin? Hmm..." Her mom got comfortable in her seat while her friend stared out the window and murmured incomprehensible things to his reflection. Edward had been listening on intently, and looked rather shell-shocked from the older woman's gruesome tale.

"While your raging party was making my head nearly cave in with agony, I escaped to the magnificent old castle on the hill. That's where I met and befriended the most unique man in the whole wide world, and his name was Edward.

This incredible new friend of mine had beautifully sad, lonely brown eyes, hands made out of large, rusty scissors and his thin body was almost entirely covered in buckles, studs, and random bits of black leather strewn all to his frightening appearance, he was innocent, super sweet and uncommonly gentle, and could make the most utterly fantastic works of art out of bushes and ice.

After our treasured first encounter, I came home that morning expecting to find a bunch of hung-over creeps passed out in my living room, but instead I found a trashed but empty house that was clearly lacking something.

When I had found that you had left, it totally crushed me inside; I felt entirely abandoned and utterly alone so I ran back to Edward in tears. He comforted me in his dangerous arms, where even though a single motion could have sent me to my death, I felt for the first time in my life, safe.

I stayed with him in his father's decaying mansion—who was an incredible inventor-for a while till a social worker kicked us out. Afterwards, I brought Edward to our house where we stayed together in peace and harmony till a psycho maniac shot my dearest friend while I was at work. When I arrived at the hospital the retarded doctors kept telling me that there was nothing they could do, that Edward's fragile heart had stopped beating and I totally had a psychotic meltdown.

I felt like everything that had ever mattered to me in life had been ripped out of my clutches! But that crazy guy sitting next to you was a gift from God! He worked for the government and had a surgeon fix Edward all up and gave him normal hands. Unfortunately, then he tried to send my beloved away, saying that Edward was now 'government property' and we secretly escaped the hospital.

When we got back home to the neighborhood every one totally freaked out and started beating the crap out of poor Edward-that's why his sweet face is so scratched up. And that's also why we are here; they threatened to kill us if we didn't leave."

"Wow honey… that is really some story."

"You do believe me don't you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just... you have to admit it sounds a little far-fetched. Your friend over there does look ugly and very 'Goth', but scissors, really? It's just impossible! It sounds he could be a main character in one of those weird, creepy Tim burton flicks you love so much. Not only that but your saying this guy," she pointed to the man still intently have a conversation with himself, "worked for the government and brought Ed back to life? You have got to be kidding me."

Kalypso's face flushed with frustration and fury.

"You don't believe me? YOU'RE the one who told me you whacked some guys' genitals off and then attempted to stab yourself to death and you don't believe ME? If that REALLY did happen why was our house not a crime scene? Why are you not in prison, where you belong? AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY EDWARD! " She had half a mind to stop the car and clobber her mom.

_'She is such a bitch! Has she always been like this, was I just too naïve to realize that? Her story has more holes than Swiss cheese and she had the nerve to question the validness of my story? I can't believe she said that about Edward when he's sitting right THERE!'_

"I don't know! I was UNCONCIOUS remember! How dare you raise your voice at me like that young lady! I know you think I'm a nutcase but I am still your mother and you have to respect me!"

"Could have fooled me." Kalypso muttered angrily under her breath.

"And I'm sorry, but honey, have you looked at the fella, his face is all cut up, he looks as if he's never seen sunlight before in his entire life, he has the oddest dark circles I've ever seen, and he has NO EYEBROWS!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! How can you talk about him like that? He's perfect and handsome and adorable and right THERE! I'm sorry Edward, but my Mom's being a total bitch right now."

"What did you CALL ME! You are GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!"

"HA! Ground ME? Wow, that's the first time I've heard that since you worked at Sea World and actually CARED! And how the hell are you going to ground me? If you haven't noticed I'm the one driving your GETAWAY VEHICLE!"

"What are you talking about, I have always cared about you and always will… that's the whole reason I'm in this mess, all because I CARED for YOU!"

"Well you sure have had a funny way of showing it! For years I've had to take care of you while you worked through depression from losing your JOB! I lost my childhood at such a young age… I've had to deal with your 'habits' nearly half my life! I bet you don't know this, but I have extremely sensitive ears... I used to lock myself in the closet and lie writhing in agony for hours on the floor as your obnoxious music would play on and on. I was so depressed and constantly worrying about you to so I hardly ever ate!You on the other-hand, didn't ever bother to ask if I was all right! That's another reason I don't believe your bullshit! You've never once checked on me during one of your 'parties'! Not one single solitary time!"

'_I thought having my mom back would fix my problems, but wow, was I wrong. She is even worse now than when she was a drunken prostitute. She absolutely nuts! Now I'm harboring two mentally unstable fugitives… can anything else go wrong? I wonder what the future will hold…'_

While Kalypso and her mother were working out their issues, Edward stared out the window and began to daydream.

Bushes zoomed by in blurs of green and brown, and made Edward's wrists feel bizarre. It was a phantom sort of feeling, an ache of sorts. He realized this was a due too of yearning, a desire to feel the tickly, rough feeling of leaves beneath his blades. The desire to escape into his imagination, to feel that release as his visions escaped his mind and became reality right before his eyes.

_'I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that again.' _He sighed. _'But having normal hands is so…I can finally touch! I can feel! I can do things on my own! But my art can be no more and I'm still branded as a monster...maybe it was never my hands after all. What is wrong with me?'_ As if on cue the foot shaped bruises on his chest and back started to throb. He winced with pain, and tried to change the subject of his thoughts.

His mind wandered to Kalypso and her mother. He reviewed all the knowledge he'd obtained about mother and daughter relationships in his past life; Kim and Peg didn't always see eye to eye, but it was never like this. This arguing they were doing really confused Edward. He flashed back to the day Kalypso ran to him sobbing because her mom had left her. If she was so sad her mother had gone away, how come they were fighting so much now? He knew if his father ever returned to him, he wouldn't want to argue… the joy he'd feel if his beloved father ever came back to him was nearly unfathomable. _'Maybe it's different with mothers…'_

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to make the author's note only at the end this time, because I knew it would be ridiculously long. I can't believe I have sooo many AMAZING reviews! I apologize for such a gruesome chapter, but it had to be done. The next chapter will be much more lovey-dovey and adorable, I promise! I won't even bother apologizing for such a long wait [insert lame excuse here] but summer has officially started and I have lots of time to write (and lots of ideas!) I love you all so much; I don't deserve all the nice things you guys say! *hugs all of the lovely reviewers*

**MHZutaraFanGirl: **Hehehe I will help you! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE! It's ok, sappy is good! (it tends to lead to adorableness) Omg meeeee tooo! Thank you so much ^-^

**Laya14: **Thank you! And yes (:

**Quail Sandwich: **Woo! Hehe (:

**KaylahDemi: **Thank you sooooo much!

**AshwoodDraven88: **Awwww thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

**Team** ** : **Thank you!Well he did come back, but he's totally lost his marbles! XD Aww I'm sorry for making you cry…but it had to be done. And I'm glad :3 I was worried people would think that's stupid… but I'm glad I did it anyway!

**Princess Daisy of the Shire**: Hahaha reading that made my day! A hamster army? *shudders at the very thought* So much fluffy cuteness…ahhhhhh! I'm sorry for such a long wait :/

**StarKid Loves Harry Potter:** I'm sorry if I made you cry :'(

**Lyla de Critic: **I brought him back! Well at least in body, not mind. Thank you soooo much!

**sarahthepirate98: **Thank you soo much! I'm very glad you like it!

**Larka-chan: **Wow! Thank you for sooo many reviews! Thank you soo much for all your kind words! I'm very happy you love my story soo much! ^_^ I'm also glad you like Kalypso, I tried oh so hard to make her as likeable as possible, I'm super glad I succeeded!

**Erik-is-my-angel1234: **Yay! I'm glad you like it! Here's my update…hopefully the next chapter will be up soon too :3

**Mrs Nellie Todd: **I was wondering if anyone would catch that! Yes, yes he is! Lol I promise he'll be in future chapters… seeking revenge XD oops I've said too much!

**JustForgettheWorld09: **Honestly I'm curious to see how it'll turn out too! XD I really have no Idea… suggestions are always greatly appreciated! lol

**RaistIsHot: **Thank you so very much!I'm glad you like it ^_^

**Zee de la Valliere: **Thank you soo much! I'm glad you like it. Dark blue of course! Wouldn't have it any other way ;)

**Bob: **Ok :D

**Mama Drama: **Well now you know :3

**Morning Sunrise 656: **Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like it!

**TA-twinArmageddons: **Thank you =)

Song lyrics: 'Bleed Red' by Ronnie Dunn.

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! They are the fuel that keeps me writing…even if it takes 3 months for one very crappy chapter. *face palm of shame* I'm not sure I like it, and If you guys want I can attempt to re-write it. Please don't hesitate if I EVER mess up a chapter, a character, etc. Bad reviews may kill me inside but they can be essential to growth...


End file.
